Cahaya Lilin (CL)
by Vinara 28
Summary: Apa devinisi dari kata 'Sempurna' menurutmu? hanya karena kau berbeda dari yang lain bukan berarti kau tidak sempurna. Jika kau ingin dilihat sama. perlakukan dirimu sama seperti yang lain. Jangan bersikap manja dan membedakan dirimu. maka kau akan meihat kesempurnaan yang sesungguhnya. saat kau bisa tersenyum dan membagi kebahagiaan dengan orang lain/Fic Remake.
1. Chapter 1 Club untukmu

_Wajahnya yang begitu cantik, matanya yang bulat dan lentik, kulitnya putih seputih porselen, senyumannya manis, suaranyapun begitu halus. Dia gadis yang sudah menghipnotisku saat pertama kali bertemu, dia membuatku jatuh cinta hanya pada pandangan pertama. _

_Tadinya.. _

_Meski akhirnya aku tahu pandangan kedua setelahnya merubah segalanya.. _

_Membuatku semakin mencintainya sangat dan sangat mencintainya. _

_Dia gadis sempurna di mataku.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cahaya Lilin<strong>_

_**Disclaimer**__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Frienship/Romace**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Gaje, EYD.**_

_**Chapter 1: Club untukmu**_

Pria berkulit tan itu berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah. Mencari sebuah ruangan yang sedari tadi tidak ia temukan. Kertas berbentuk gambar denah, ia genggam erat. Tatapannya berulang kali melirik papan kecil yang tersemat di atas pintu yang berjajar di tiap deretan bangunan berukuran panjang itu. Ruang apa yang tengah kau cari, huh?

"Club Basket. Apa tidak ada?" Tanyanya sedikit murung. Ia lipat kembali peta yang sempat membimbingnya hingga kini tersesat di suatu tempat. Ia meraih sebuah brosur daftar club yang disediakan di sekolahnya.

Ya, KHS. Sekolahan yang baru berdiri beberapa tahun. Meski dibilang itu sekolahan baru. Prestasi para siswa dan siswinya tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Sudah lahir beberapa murid berprestasi yang cukup luar biasa di bidang tertentu.

Rambut blonde yang terlihat acak-acakan itu semakin acak-acakan karena gerakan kasar dari kedua tangannya yang brutal.

"Kenapa aku terjebak di Sekolahan seperti ini?!" Umpatnya entah pada siapa. Ia terduduk lesu tampak seperti orang gila. "Bahkan di sini tidak ada club Basket." Lanjutnya sedikit bergumam.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dinding untuk menjadikan tumpuan. "Aku beci bersekolah di sini." Sumpah serapah ia tunjukan pada sekolahan yang baru berdiri beberapa tahun tersebut.

Bukankah sekolahan ini sudah termasuk elit? Semua fasilitas memadai dengan guru-guru yang tersohor di bidangnya.

Ah, tapi apa yang di suguhkan untuk para siswa di Sekolahan ini jauh dari harapannya.

Hanya satu.. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan. Menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya.

Sedikit terhuyung berjalan menyusuri lorong. Kakinya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah dentingan piano.

Mengerjap berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih ada di dunia. Tapi.. Siapa yang memainkan piano di sekolah pada saat jam pulang?

Pria berkulit tan itu mengintip dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Hordeng putih melambai terkena kembusan angin semakin membuatnya merinding.

Merinding? Ya. Tapi tidak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya dirinya berubah menjadi tertegun akan sosok yang ia lihat.

'Bidadari, kah?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kedua telinganya ia pasang baik-baik guna untuk mendengarnya nyanyian merdu dari sang bidadari.

Ting..  
>Suara sumbang dari salah satu not piano membuat pria yang tengah bersandar itu tersentak.<p>

Berhenti! Kenapa?

Ingin rasanya dia berlari masuk ke dalam lalu memohon agar gadis itu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Ia bahkan tidak berani bergerak karena melihat gadis berbaju serba putih itu berjalan keluar.

Tanpa harus diterka lagi. Si gadis pasti langsung mengetahui ada seorang pria yang tengah mengintipnya.

Gadis bersurai indigo terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sepatunya ia rapatkan. Kedua irisnya menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Sumimasen." Pria bersurai blonde menghampiri sang gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-ano, aku tidak bermaksud mengintipmu. Tapi suaramu memaksaku untuk terus berdiri di sini. Sumimasen." Si pria berojigi meminta maaf.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya si Gadis dengan suara datar tapi lembut.

"Uhm."

"Pergilah dan lupakan semua yang kau dengar." Sambar sang Gadis. Kedua ibu jarinya ia mainkan untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus melupakannya?" menatap wanita yang tengah menunduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Sudah aku bilang lupakan, ya lupakan." Pekiknya sedikit marah.

Tampak berpikir sejenak, pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah akan aku lupakan, tapi dengan satu syarat." tuturnya berkilat licik.

"Lupakan tanpa syarat."

"Tidak mau?" Sebelah alisnya ia naikkan masih mencoba merayu sang gadis indigo. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kau menyanyi." Ancamnya sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Tunggu.. Baiklah, syarat apa?"

"Beritahu aku siapa namamu?" Ucapnya sedikit menyeringai. Syarat yang aneh. Apa sepadan dengan permintaan sang gadis. .

"Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu menjawab tanpa berpikir. Ia melirik ke arah lain karena tidak mau melihat seringai tajam dan juga manis dari sudut bibir berkulit tan.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku ne." Naruto menyambar tangan Hinata memaksanya untuk bersalaman.

Perkenalan yang dipaksa dari satu pihak, huh?

Hinata tersentak. Ia menatap tangannya yang terpaut dengan tangan Naruto.

Top of Form

Tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Hinata langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Pergi!" Pekiknya keras. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ada guratan amarah dari raut wajahnya.

Naruto terpatung sesaat. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Pikir Naruto. Ah, atau gadis itu yang memang berperilaku aneh.

Naruto berdehem "Kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya sangat berhati-hati.

"Aku bilang, PERGI...!" Hinata masih menunduk. Genggaman pada tali tas selempangnya ia eratkan.

"Ba-baiklah!" Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya. Berjalan sambil menggerutu melewati Hinata. "Wajahnya cantik tapi prilakunya buruk sekali." Gumam Naruto tentunya masih didengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu. Getaran lembut di bibirnya ia tahan sekuat tenaga. "Aku harap, aku tidak sekelas denganya."

**~oOo~**

****  
>Hari pembelajaran pertama di KHS setelah liburan akhir semester. Para murid kelas satu terlihat antusias. Sangat kentara dari garis wajah ceria mereka.<p>

Hari baru, Sekolah baru, suasana baru dan tentu saja teman baru. Semua hal itu semakin membuat mereka bahagia.

Hari dimana penentuan siapa yang akan menjadi pencundang dan terkucilkan di kelas. Aneh kah?

Mungkin sudah menjadi tradisi. Setiap siswa yang tidak bisa bergaul akan sulit mendapatkan teman. Otomatis dia akan terkucilkan. Duduk sendiri tanpa ada teman ngobrol.

Dan pada kasus tahun ini di kelas satu, ada seorang yang lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku dari pada mencari teman.

Wajahnya lumayan cantik hanya saja sifatnya terlalu penutup hingga yang lain enggan untuk mendekatinya. Dia berangkat sangat pagi hanya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang strategis menurutnya. Pecundang tahun ajaran baru. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Eh? Kau di kelas ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki kelas, tak lupa senyum mentarinya ia sematkan untuk menyapa teman-teman barunya.

Meletakkan tas di atas meja belakang bangku Hinata kemudian duduk sambil memandangi punggung Hinata. Tidak ada suara sepatahpun untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit geram.

"Kau tidak mencari teman?" Tanyanya lagi. Memincingkan kepalanya melirik apa yang tengah dilakukan Hinata.

Masih diam. Kedua mata lavender itu masih saja fokus membaca buku.

"Hoi Naruto," Sapa seorang pria berambut mangkok penuh semangat. Ia berlari kemudian duduk di atas meja Naruto. "Mau bergabung dengan club bola kami?" Tanyanya to the point. Kedua alis tebalnya ia angkat.

"Tidak terimakasih." Tolak Naruto datar.

"Naruto, ikut club tenis saja!" Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria lainnya yang terlihat aneh. "Mau ya?" Pitanya setelah sampai di depan meja Naruto.

"Maaf Shino, aku tidak tertarik dengan cabang olah raga itu." Tolaknya. "Kau dengar, kan? Dia tidak mau dengan olah raga yang kurang maskulin seperti itu." Gelak tawa ditunjukan pria berambut mangkok.

"Diam kau Lee. Kau kira Naruto mau bergabung denganmu?"

"Aku cuman mau masuk club basket." Naruto cemberut.

"Ha..ha.. Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu. Lagi pula di sini tidak ada club basket." Shino menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Sementara Lee dan Shino menertawai Naruto.

Brakk..

Hinata menggeprak mejanya. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto lalu kembali menatap buku-bukunya.

Lee dan Shino langsung merinding karena lirikan mata Hinata yang sangat tajam.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku. Oke." Lee berlari keluar kelas, keringat dingin menghias tubunya.

"He.. Kau harus memilih club Naruto. Tidak peduli kau tidak menyukai cabang itu." Shino tersenyum kikuk. Melangkah ke depan, sedikit melirik Hinata yang masih dalam mode dark. "Sumimasen.." Ucap Shino basa-basi sebelum akhirnya ia berlari pontang panting layaknya Lee.

Naruto terheran kenapa mereka sebegitu takutnya dengan Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong.." Naruto menggaruk pipinya memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata. "Kau masuk club mana Hyuga-san?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"..." Tidak dijawab.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia merasa perilaku Hinata sudah kelewatan. "Jika ada orang yang berbicara padamu, jawablah!" Gertak Naruto. "Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun?" Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata kemudian berdiri di depan Hinata.

Hinata masih menatap buku yang ada di atas meja. Tapi kedua tangannya sudah mengepal rapat-rapat, menahan emosi.

"Kau tidak punya telinga? Atau kau bisu? Ah, tidak! Kau tidak bisu dan tidak tuli. Kau hanya buta! Kau ingin menutup dirimu dari orang lain, kan?"

Hinata mendongak. Iris lavendernya menatap Naruto penuh amarah. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengurusi urusan orang lain?" Jawab Hinata datar. Kilatan tak suka muncul dari matanya.

"Aku? Tch, tidak peduli siapapun aku. Aku yakin semua orang di kelas ini mengaggapmu aneh dan aku sangat yakin kalau mereka membenci sifatmu itu." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hinata.

Hinata masih terlihat tenang terbukti dia tidak terprovokasi dan tetap terduduk di bangkunya. Benarkah?

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Hinata bergumam dingin. Tatapannya ia alihkan pada buku tebal di atas meja.

Urat perempat muncul di kening Naruto. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata kasar lalu digeret menuju muka kelas. Semua murid di kelas itu menatap Naruto dan Hinata sambil sesekali berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Garis wajah angkuhnya seketika itu juga Hilang.

"Aku ingin kau melihat semua teman-teman di kelas ini yang mencoba untuk meruntuhkan dinding pertahananmu." Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata.

Hinata tersentak. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah teman sekelasnya.

"Apa kau masih ingin mempertahankan sifat individualisme-mu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku. Berhentilah bertingkah sok hebat." Hinata menunduk. Ia menguatkan hatinya untuk berlari keluar.

Tapi.. Semua mata saat ini tengah menatapnya. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ah, Naruto melihatnya! Tidak. Bahkan dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Mereka semua hanya akan membicarakanku di belakang." Bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto. "Dan aku paling tidak suka sifat manis yang sangat munafik. Terlebih, aku paling tidak suka dikasihani."

Setelah berbisik, Hinata berjalan menuju pintu. Semua siswa yang menonton langsung memberikan jalan untuk Hinata sambil terus memperhatikannya.

Sekarang mereka melihatnya, bukan?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Ia paling tidak suka jika harus mengakui di depan orang asing bahwa dirinya cacat.

Ah, lihatlah! Bahkan sekarang semua mata tertuju pada kaki Hinata yang berjalan pincang.

Mereka bergumam dan berbisik. Bahkan ada yang mencibir.

"Sifat angkuhmu itu tidak sepadan dengan tubuhmu, cacat." Wanita bersurai merah mencibir Hinata sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Apa aku harus memohon? Tch, tidak akan." Jawab Hinata, kembali berjalan melewati Karin.

Karin merasa geram. Ia mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga Hinata tersungkur jatuh.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Gelak tawa seluruh siswa di kelas 1-A menulikan telinga Hinata. Ah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tanpa bersikap teraniaya, Hinata kembali berdiri sambil terkekeh.

"Yoroshiku ne, Uzumaki-san." Ucap Hinata lantang setelah membaca nametag Karin. Tatapannya ia alihkan pada Naruto yang bermarga sama dengan Karin. "Tch, ternyata seperti ini sifat Uzumaki."

Naruto yang berdiri di sisi ujung lain kelas hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Hinata. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Mereka hanya bisa merendahkan orang lain." Lanjut Hinata dengan nada sedikit dinaikkan. Naruto menunduk, dia sangat menyesal.

Karin berniat menampar pipi Hinata tapi di cegah oleh Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau merendahkan dirimu lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin. Karin membuang tatapan ke arah lain. Membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

**~oOo~**

Brakk!

Iris Shapire itu mendongak ke atas melihat sosok yang sudah menggeprak mejanya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tapi iris mata lavender yang ada di hadapannya membuat Naruto teringat dengan Hinata.

"Aku kakak Hinata. Namaku Hyuuga Neji." Jawab Neji penuh amarah, tak sedetikpun tatapan tajamnya ia alihkan dari Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Neji sedikit menggertak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Neji menyipitkan matanya ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Bohong!" aura ketegangan melingkupi mereka berdua.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun padanya, aku—" Naruto berhenti sejenak memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "—aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya." Ah, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, entah kenapa kata-kata itu seperti kata-kata bermakna ganda antara hubungan laki-laki dan wanita.

"Berteman, huh?" Neji memicingkan tatapannya. Naruto masih terlihat tenang meski ditatap seperti itu oleh Neji. "Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan bisa berteman dengan gadis seperti itu. Dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Neji sedikit menyeringai tajam setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia meninggalkan bangku Naruto.

"Apa yang berbeda, Senpai?" Naruto menatap tepat pada iris mata Neji setelah Neji menoleh karena ucapan Naruto. "Dia, hanya seorang gadis biasa sama seperti yang lainnya." Imbuh Naruto.

Neji berdecih, tanpa berkomentar ia kembali keluar dari kelas Naruto.

**~oOo~**

Pelajaran pertama dilalui kelas 1A dengan tenang. Begitupun dengan Hinata, ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Hinata tapi Hinata tetap fokus menatap papan tulis yang ada di depannya.

Setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata, mencoba untuk meminta maaf. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak digubris dengan Hinata. Hinata berjalan keluar kelas begitu saja.

Naruto masih belum putus asa. Ia mencari keberadaan Hinata dan mengorbankan jam makan siangnya hanya untuk berlarian mengelilingi Sekolah sambil berharap bisa dimaafkan oleh Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san?" pekik Naruto setelah melihat gadis berambut indigo berjalan memasuki kelas. "Hyuuga-san, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Naruto mengekori Hinata.

"Jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi Uzumaki-san, sebaiknya kau kembali ke bangkumu." Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali duduk.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"..."

Naruto menggeram, rasanya percuma berbicara pada Hinata, dia tetap diam mengacuhkan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya meski masih mengumpat.

[Skip Time]

Pulang sekolah. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk mengisi daftar club yang belum ia pilih. Entah kenapa semua hal di Sekolahan ini membuat Naruto muak. Termasuk Hinata, lama-lama Naruto muak akan sifat Hinata yang terlalu penutup.

Hey, Kenapa Naruto terlalu memikirkan hal itu?

Langkahnya terhenti saat melintasi kelas club musik yang sempat membuatnya terkagum dengan Hinata. Meski sekarang Naruto enggan melirik wanita arogan seperti Hinata. Benarkah? Kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana?

Naruto melihat Hinata menatap not piano tapi tak sedikitpun jemarinya menyentuk not tersebut. Rupanya Naruto penasaran apa yang tengah dikerjakan Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan wanita seperti dia sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Hitung-hitung sekaligus meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Iris Shapire Naruto menangkap selembar kertas sama yang tengah ia pegang. Naruto yakin jika Hinata tengah memikirkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. "Belum memilih, huh?"

Hinata tersentak, ia segera menoleh ke belakang. Diraihnya kertas yang berada di atas pangkuannya tersebut lalu ia sembunyikan. Tapi percuma, Naruto sudah melihat semua itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Rupanya bukan cuman aku yang tengah bingung." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kerangka Piano. "Club apa yang sangat ingin kau masuki?" tanya Naruto ramah.

Hinata terdiam, pandangannya lurus menatap barisan not piano. "Club bahasa inggris." Ujar Hinata datar.

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku kira kau akan bilang club musik. Jawabanmu sangat mengejutkan sekali." Naruto terkekeh meski sangat hambar. "Hyuga-san, kenapa kau tidak memilih club musik? Aku lihat kau sangat berbakat di bidang itu, suaramu juga sangat bagus." Raut wajah Naruto berubah serius.

"Aku.. tidak tertarik dengan keramaian." Hinata memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya, menatap jalanan di luar sana.

"Benar juga, kau akan kesulitan berbaur dengan mereka." Naruto kembali terkekeh. Hinata terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya ada guratan kesedihan dari kilat matanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Uzumaki-san?"

"Aku?" ulang Naruto. Hinata mengagguk. "Nasibku kurang beruntung. Saat SMP aku sangat ahli dibidang olah raga terlebih olah raga basket. Tapi naasnya di sini tidak ada cabang club itu. Lebih baik aku memilih club bola saja meski aku sangat ingin bermain basket." Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Air muka Naruto kali ini berubah menjadi sedih. "Kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Lebih dari apapun. Aku bahkan pernah mengikuti kejuaraan nasional antar SMP. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengubur cita-citaku untuk menjadi pemain basket provesional."

"Kenapa kau sekolah di sini?"

"Jangan tanya hal itu. Ibuku memaksaku untuk memilih sekolahan ini dan aku harus mematuhi semua perintahnya." Ujar Naruto. Hatinya sangat hancur jika mengingat bagaimana ibunya memaksanya untuk sekolah di sekolahan ini.

Hinata terdiam, entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat sikap Naruto saat ini. "Apa kau membawa bola basket?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergumam.

"Ya, aku tinggalkan di lokerku."

"Di halaman Sekolah ada ring basket. Apa kau mau bertanding denganku?" tantang Hinata.

Naruto tersentak. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hinata menantangnya bermain basket?

"Ta-tapi, kau—"

"Aku akan menerima permintaan maafmu jika kau mau bertanding denganku."

"Oke!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung menyetujui permintaan Hinata. Setidaknya cara ini bisa membebaskannya dari rasa bersalah pada Hinata dan Naruto segera terlepas dari Hinata.

**~oOo~**

Lapangan Basket.

"Kau tembaklah bola itu ke ring!" perintah Hinata. Naruto mengagguk dengan mudah Naruto memasukan bola basket itu ke ring. Naruto menyeringai setelah menunjukan kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

"1:0"

Naruto tersentak, ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Sekarang giliranku memasukan bola itu. Jika aku berhasil memasukannya maka permainan ini selesai. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi jika aku masih saja gagal—" Hinata meraih bola yang menggelinding menuju ke arahnya, "—Aku akan terus mencoba sampai berhasil!"

Percobaan pertama gagal. Bahkan bola yang dilempar Hinata tidak menyentuh ring sama sekali. Naruto terkikik. "Kalau terus seperti itu, kapan kau akan menang?" tanya Naruto. Ia bersandar pada sisi ring lainnya.

"Aku tidak bertekad untuk menang, tapi bertekad untuk berhasil seberapa banyaknya aku mencoba." Hinata meraih bola untuk kembali menembakkannya.

Percobaan ke tiga ke lima bahkan sampai ke sepuluh. Hinata masih belum berhasil. Lompatannya terlalu rendah, tenaganya terlalu lemah. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah terengah-engah.

"Hentikan Hyuuga-san." Naruto mencoba menghentikan permainan konyol ini. Ia tahu Hinata tidak akan bisa memasukannya, tapi kenapa Hinata masih memaksakan diri. Naruto semakin membenci sifat arogan Hinata, 'Apa dia pikir, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan? Seharusnya dia menyadari batasan tubuhnya itu.'

"Tidak! Aku bisa! Aku masih belum berusaha sekeras mungkin!" Hinata kembali melempar bola meski sedikit terhuyung. Bahkan langkah tertatihnya membuatnya terjatuh berulang kali. "Masih belum!"

"Hyuuga-san!" Naruto meraih lengan Hinata yang sudah berkeringat. "HENTIKAN!" Sorotan tajam mata Naruto memerah, ia mulai marah atas tindakan Hinata yang senaknya menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Hinata terkekeh. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto."Masih belum!" kembali mencoba bahkan sampai telapak tangannya memerah.

Matahari pun sudah mulai tenggelam hingga menyisakan gradasi orange senja. "Masih belum!" Hinata kesulitan bernafas. Berulang kali terjatuh membuat kakinya semakin sulit menopang berat badannya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak menerima permintaan maafku. Sekarang berhenti Hyuuga-san! Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena aku!" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

Pluk!

Satu dorongan dari tangan mungil Hinata membawa bola basket itu memasuki ring. "Yatta.. aku berhasil." Ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, ia segera berlari meraih tubuh Hinata yang terkulai jatuh. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku berhasil memasukannya Uzumaki-san." Hinata tersenyum lebar. Naruto sedikit tertegun melihat senyuman Hinata. Meskipun begitu ia masih saja tidak suka dengan sifat Hinata.

"Ya, kau berhasil. Sekarang kau puas?" jawab Naruto ketus. Hinata menggeleng, "Belum." Jawabnya.

"Belum?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengagguk. Ia kembali berdiri lalu meraih bola basket Naruto. "Keberhasilan tidak bisa diraih hanya karena takdir tapi karena kerja keras. Apa kau bisa lihat, huh? Fisikku terbatas tapi aku bisa melakukan sama sepertimu meski harus berusaha keras. Keterbatasan bukanlah sebuah hambatan, ingat itu." Hinata melempar bola tersebut ke arah Naruto.

"Jika aku yang seperti ini saja bisa, kenapa kau yang berbakat tidak bisa?" tanya Hinata. Ia mempunggungi Naruto, menatap matahari terbenam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Club!" jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang putus asa hanya karena keterbatasan. Jika kau tidak menemukan club basket, kenapa kau tidak membuatnya?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto menjatuhkan bola basket yang tengah ia pegang. Bagaimana ia tidak mengetahui maksud Hinata mengajaknya bertanding? Hinata hanya ingin menyadarkannya.

"Ah, aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna. "Apa diijinkan?"

"Di sini ada lapangan basket, kenapa tidak?" balas Hinata.

"Ah, benar."

"..."

"Sankyuu, Hyuuga-chan."

Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan surfix –Chan. Rona merah menghias pipi Hinata meski tersamarkan oleh cahaya mentari senja. "1:1 kita impas."

**~oOo~**

"Tadaima!" Teriak Naruto girang saat memasuki rumahnya. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hinata tadi membuatnya berpikir bahwa Hinata gadis yang menarik.

"Tidak ada orang di Rumah?" tanya Naruto celingukan mencari keberadaan seseorang di dalam Rumah yang begitu luas tersebut. "Pasti Mama belum pulang." Menghela nafas panjang. Padahal Naruto pulang terlambat, ternyata ibunya belum juga pulang.

"Rumah ini terlalu sepi." Naruto menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu meraih sebuah aerphone.

Sesekali Naruto terkikik mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah. "'1:1 Kita impas' apanya yang impas? Ini baru 0:1."

**~oOo~**

"Ohayou Hyuuga-chan!" Teriak Naruto dari pintu masuk kelas 1A tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tanya dari semua teman sekelas.

Hinata menunduk, ia menyembunyuikan wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang tergerai lurus. buku tebal senantiasa menemaninya untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ne, Hyuuga-chan, Hari ini aku akan memulai debutku di club basket. Pertama-tama aku akan mengumpulkan anggota setelah itu aku akan meresmikan club ini setelah itu kita akan mencari pelatih yang provesional lalu kita akan mengikuti rangkaian pertandingan. Aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan semua itu." Cerocos Naruto panjang lebar penuh semangat tanpa dia sadari Hinata sudah keluar dari kelas. "Are?"

"Hah, dia seperti itu lagi. Padahal sifatnya kemarin sangat manis."

Istirahat pertama.

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, dia berlatih basket di lapangan. Tapi sebelumnya Naruto meletakan sebuah plank 'Dicari anggota club Basket.' Norak, tapi sepertinya sangat efektive. Terbukti di sana sudah ada Sasuke dan Gaara yang notabennya teman satu SMP Naruto.

"Yatta! Jadi kalian mau ikut bergabung?" tanya Naruto girang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengagguk.

"Pasti sangat membosankan." Gumam Naruto sedikit sedih karena yang bergabung hanyalah teman-teman yang hemat akan kata-kata, meski kemampuan mereka bisa dibilang sangat bagus.

**~oOo~**

Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal pikiran Naruto. Tentang 0:1. Naruto masih punya Hutang pada Hinata. Ia berpikir tidak seharusnya Hinata memutuskan bahwa secore mereka 1:1 yang artinya impas. Tidak! Naruto tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau melihat Hyuuga-chan?" Naruto menanyai setiap orang yang ia temui di lorong kelas. "Ah, maksudku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Tidak!"

Kekecewaan melingkupi Naruto. Kenapa susah sekali mencari gadis itu?

"Dia ada di perpus!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih." Ujar Naruto pada Karin—Orang yang memberitahu keberadaan Hinata.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mencari si cacat?" tanya Karin entah pada siapa karena saat ini Naruto sudah melesat menuju perpustakaan.

"Hyuuga-chan, ternyata kau disini!" teriak Naruto langsung mendapat deathglare dari penunggu perpus. Naruto meringis sambil berojigi meminta maaf karena sudah berteriak.

"Hyuuga-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto berbisik-bisik.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar." Jawab Hinata ketus. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena salah memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano, Hyuuga-chan. Aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan kita."

"Urusan apa?" Hinata menutup bukunya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Soal 1:1." Jawab Naruto. "Aku merasa belum melakukan apapun, kenapa kita sudah impas?"

"Bukankah kau sudah memasukan bola ke dalam ring terlebih dahulu? Wajar saja kalau aku mengatakan secore kita 1 sama." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto meletakan sebuah selebaran di atas meja. "Yang aku maksud adalah club."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin masuk club musik, tapi kau tidak percaya diri. Iya, kan?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya menatap kilatan tak suka dari iris lavender.

"Jangan sok tahu." Jawab Hinata datar. Ia memalingkan tatapannya ke arah luar jendela tepatnya ke arah lapangan sekolah. Naruto juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana.

"Aku hanya menerka dari tatapanmu. Kau ingin seperti mereka, kan? Bisa leluasan memilih apa yang mereka sukai." Wajah-wajah ceria semua penghuni sekolah tergambar jelas di depan mata Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak punya hak seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kenapa kau berpikir kau tidak punya hak yang sama seperti mereka?"

"Karena—"

"Jangan gunakan fisikmu sebagai alasan, Hyuuga-chan."

"Kehidupanku berat Uzumaki-san. Kau tidak tahu apapun yang sudah kualami. Meski aku memilih club musik sekalipun, aku pasti tidak dianggap. Seorang yang dipilih dalam pentas seni, selalu seseorang yang mampu. Apa kau tahu devinisi dari kata 'mampu?' mereka harus cantik, bertalenta dan sempurna. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku masuk ke sana? Mereka pasti hanya mengaggapku sebagai bayangan."

"Benarkah?" jawab Naruto kembali bertanya. Iris shapire itu mulai bosan dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Mereka, seorang bintang. Aku tidak bisa menjadi bintang."

"Apa karena kau tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian?" tanya Naruto. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya, ia merasa sudah berhasil memancing Hinata. "Katakan saja iya, maka aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak!" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersinar seperti mereka." Lanjutnya bergumam pelan.

"Kau akan menemukan caranya, Hyuuga-chan." Naruto kembali menatap ke luar. Puluhan siswa bergerombol membentuk satu kumpulan tersendiri untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting—bergosip.

"Aku masih ragu mereka tidak akan mengaggapku sebagai bayangan."

"Jangan jadi bayangan jika kau tidak ingin dianggap sebagai bayangan." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Keterbatasan bukanlah sebuah hambatan. Aku mengingat kata-katamu, dan kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya juga?" Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangan sambil berpikir tentang apa yang Naruto katakan. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Hah, aku termakan kata-kataku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Dia akan selalu memaksaku untuk memilih club musik, tapi aku takut untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

.

Di lain pihak. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"MINNA-SAN.. MOHON PERHATIAN..!" Teriak Naruto sampai-sampai suara cemprengnya itu terdengar dari ruang perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai dua.

Semua siswa dan siswi seketika langsung terdiam sambil memandangi Naruto, para siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam kelaspun tak luput ikut memperhatikan Naruto dari balik jendela. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling berbisik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "I REALIZE THE SCREAMING PAIN, HEARING LOUD IN MY BRAIN BUT I'M GOING STRAIGHT AHEAD, WITH THE SCAR.."

Seluruh murid kala itu langsung menutup telinga mereka karena suara Naruto yang menggelegar. Nada yang acak-acakan plus suara cempreng membuat Hinata tertawa mendengar betapa jeleknya suara Naruto. Oke, memang suara Naruto tadi tidak bisa dibilang sebuah nyanyian, karena lebih pantas disebut dengan teriakan berirama. Buruk sekali.

"KETUA CLUB MUSIK, APA AKU BISA MASUK KE CLUBMU?! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB, AKU AKAN TERUS BERNYANYI." Naruto kembali menarik napasnya.

"WASURETE SHIMAEBE II YO, KANJI NA KUNACCHAEBA II—"

Bletak!

Sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai kepala Naruto. Naruto mengernyit, pandangannya ia arahkan pada wanita berambut merah bata sedikit orange. Tampaknya dia lebih tua dari Naruto terlihat dari garis muka dewasanya. Sebuah seruling bertengger di tangan kirinya. Sepatu yang ia pakai hanya sebelah, sudah dipastikan bahwa wanita itu yang melempar sepatu tadi.

"Sumimasen, senpai." Naruto berojigi sambil memberikan sepatu tersebut pada Tayuya. Ah, Naruto membaca name tage kakak itu.

Tayuya berniat memukul Naruto tapi ia urungkan. Ia menghela napas untuk menetralkan emosinya tersebut. "Bocah sepertimu hanya akan memalukan club saja." Ujar Tayuya dingin.

Tanpa Naruto tanya, ia sudah tahu jika wanita itu adalah ketua club musik. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sumimasen." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ano, senpai. Kalau boleh tahu, apa saja syarat untuk masuk ke club musik?"

Tayuya memincingkan tatapannya. "Yang pasti kau tidak masuk dalam kriteria itu. Suaramu jelek bahkan kau tidak tahu tangga nada dan aku yakin kau tidak bisa memainkan alat musik."

"Apa hanya itu?" potong Naruto. Tayuya mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa hanya itu syarat untuk masuk club musik? Suara merdu, tahu tangga nada, dan dapat memainkan alat musik?"

"Bukan hanya itu, kau harus benar-benar memahami arti dari musik. Bukan hanya hiburan semata, Mengerti?" Tayuya memukul pelan kepala Naruto dengan sulingnya.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto lantang. Tayuya tersenyum, 'Ada-ada saja.' Pikirnya, ia kembali ke ruang kelasnya tapi langkahnya terhanti saat Naruto kembali berteriak.

"KAU DENGAR ITU? SENPAI BILANG HANYA ITU SYARATNYA! KAU TIDAK PERLU TAKUT UNTUK MASUK KE CLUB MUSIK. SUARAMU BAGUS KAU JUGA PINTAR BERMAIN PIANO. AKU YAKIN KAU BISA MENUNJUKAN PADA DUNIA BAHWA KAU BERBAKAT. TIDAK PEDULI SIAPAPUN KAMU, MEREKA PASTI MENGAKUI BAKATMU!"

Tayuya sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto. Siapa sebenarnya yang diajak bicara oleh Naruto? Semua bertanya-tanya, kecuali satu orang yang saat ini tengah terharu atas usaha Naruto, orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Senpai kau harus berjanji padaku, siapapun yang mendaftar di club musik kalau mereka memenuhi syarat yang kau ucapkan tadi, kau harus menerimanya." Kedua mata mereka bertemu seolah tanda pengikat janji dari Naruto. Tayuya mengagguk, ia sangat tidak sabar menanti member baru club musik.

**. . . .**

_Jika kau tidak bernyanyi saat itu mungkin aku tidak akan melihatmu._

_Pandangan keduaku merubah segalanya. Aku berharap semua akan berubah mulai saat ini._

**. . . .**

Naruto berlari kembali menuju perpustakaan. Semua orang yang ia lewati menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanya, ada juga yang mengekori Naruto hanya untuk mencari tahu orang special yang sudah membuat Naruto berbuat nekat.

"Aku melakukannya! Kau tidak perlu takut—" perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Hinata sudah tidak ada di perpustakaan lagi. "Tch, kau selalu tidak bisa diduga. Aku kira aku bisa bersikap keren di depanmu." Gumam Naruto sedikit murung. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak mendapati teman-tepan sekelasnya ada di belakangnya dengan tatapan tanya. "A-apa yang kalian la-lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto gugup. Dia seperti pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah.

"Siapa 'dia'?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Di-dia siapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Ha..ha.. ha.. " elak Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Tatapan mata Ino menyipit, masih belum percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. "Hm, sepertinya Uzumaki-san tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak ada!" teriak Naruto mengelak.

"Ayolah Naruto, katakan saja pada kami siapa gadis yang mengikat hatimu sampai kau berbuat konyol seperti itu?" kali ini Kiba yang menyelidik.

"Gadis apanya? Dia bukan seorang gadis. Jika kalian melihat matanya kalian pasti langsung merinding, Tutur bahasanya juga kasar. apa itu yang dinamakan gadis?"

"Jadi dia seorang pria?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aghrr.. kenapa kalian ingin tahu masalah orang?!"

Naruto dan kawan-kawan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas sambil sesekali melempar candaan sambil memojokan Naruto. Tindakan Naruto tadi seperti seorang yang mengatakan perasaannya di depan umum. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat sahabat-sahabat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

'Hyuuga Hinata, huh?' hanya satu orang yang tahu siapa yang tengah berada di dalam perpus.

.

Hinata berlari dari lorong ke lorong kelas lainnya hanya untuk mengumpulkan kertas pendaftaran club. Hinata berojigi di depan Tayuya. "Mohon bimbingannya, Senpai." Tutur Hinata, raut wajahnya sangat ceria.

"Ya." Jawab Tayuya sedikit bingung. Ia memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, dari rambut sampai kaki. "Hyuuga Hinata, itu namamu?"

"Uhm." Hinata mengagguk. Kedua tangannya terpaut sambil terus dimainkan untuk menetralkan kegugupannya.

"Kau diterima!"

"Eh? Tanpa tes?"

"Ya."

"Arigato senpai." Hinata berojigi kemudian pergi dengan senyuman yang semakin merekah.

"Jadi kau yang dibicarakan bocah kuning tadi?" tanya Tayuya tentunya pada dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum lebar sambil terus menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>TBC—<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hai minna.. ^O^) ngerasa gak asing sama judul fic ini?

Ha..ha.. Vinara emang sengaja ngerubah alur Cahaya Lilin yang sebelumnya terlalu berat intriknya. Sekarang menjadi jauh lebih ringan (?) tapi intinya masih sama, kok.

Cerita Cahaya Lilin 1 terlalu nyesek dan terlalu ngejleb, apa lagi tulisan Vinara waktu itu masih acak-acakan plus Vinara kena virus WB. Dengan pertimbangan matang-matang akhirnya Vinara ngehapus fic CL. Karena ngerasa bersalah sama reader terutama sama diriku sendiri karena merasa jadi author gagal, akhirnya Vinara remake fic Cahaya Lilin. ^^

Taarraa.. jadilah seperti ini.. semoga bisa menghibur minna-san semua.. ^^

Vinara juga mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih dan maaf buat Reader yang sudah setia nungguin fic Cahaya Lilin. Vinara sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fic itu. *Ojigi* Sumimasen minna-sama.

See you the next Chapter. ^^/ silahkan nunggu berlama-lama karena Vinara updatenya bakal lama banget... *lirik fic lain yang terbengkalai* oke, mungkin paling cepet bakal diupdate tahun depan *Ditabok pake gergaji mesin* TwT)


	2. Chapter 2 Bento

_Dari sejuta kaki yang melangkah melintasi penyebrangan jalan, aku hanya mendengar langkah kakiku saja. Dibanding dengan mereka aku lebih tertarik dengan duniaku sendiri._

_Sejuta dunia dari mereka tak mampu memalingkanku dari duniaku. Kehidupan yang kujalani sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain—itulah dunia yang kudambakan._

_Tapi, semua itu tidak bertahan lama._

_Ada seorang yang berusaha memasuki dinding pertahanan duniaku. Tanpa kusadari pertahanan itu sudah runtuh entah sejak kapan._

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cahaya Lilin<strong>_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romace/Familly**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, EYD.**_

_**Chapter 2: Bento**_

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata, gadis miskin yang sudah terbiasa dengan kekurangan. Ia tinggal bersama ayah, adik dan kakaknya. Ayahnya membuka toko kecil di depan rumah—kedai Takoyaki. Apa yang diharapkan toko kecil seperti itu? Itulah yang menggerakkan Neji untuk bekerja paruh waktu membantu keuangan keluarga. Begitupun juga Hinata, meski berulang kali ayahnya melarangnya untuk ikut bekerja, Hinata masih tetap saja membantah.<p>

Dia bangun pagi buta untuk membereskan rumah sambil membantu menyiapkan bahan dagangan dan memasak sarapan tentunya. Setelah pulang sekolah Hinata harus mengambil stok boneka di toko tempatnya bekerja. Menempelkan mata boneka setidaknya tidak membutuhkan keterampilan khusus, hanya membutuhkan fokus mata saja. Itulah kenapa Hiashi membiarkan Hinata melakukan pekerjaan itu karena menurutnya pekerjaan itu tidak membuat Hinata kelelahan. Terkadang Hanabi juga ikut membantu Hinata meski masih diselingi grutuan karena terlalu lelah sepulang sekolah.

Hinata memang gadis yang kurang pintar bergaul, meskipun begitu bibi pemilik toko sangat menyukai Hinata karena Hinata tipe orang pekerja keras.

Sore ini Hinata mendapat pesanan dari bibi pemilik toko untuk menyelesaikan menempel mata pada 200 boneka kecil berukuran satu telapak tangan orang dewasa dalam satu malam. Tentunya Hinata menerima hal itu karena dia mendapatkan bayaran lebih dari bibi.

Empat bungkusan besar ia bawa dengan susah payah, beruntunglah ada paman yang mau membantu Hinata. Kata Bibi pemilik toko, pesanan itu akan di ambil besok pagi. Karena itu Hinata harus bergegas mengerjakannya.

Hinata berojigi di depan paman tersebut. "Arigato Oji-san." Ucap Hinata setelah sampai di rumahnya. Membawa masuk kantong plastik tersebut ke dalam kamarnya kemudian langsung ia kerjakan tugasnya tanpa beristirahat dahulu.

Kamar Hinata memang berukuran kecil, tapi terasa luas karena Hinata menyimpan semua barang-barangnya dengan rapi. Rak-rak yang menempel di dinding kamar menjadi tempat yang tempat untuk meletakkan semua barang-barang yang dimiliki Hinata misalnya seperti buku-buku dan perlengkapan sekolah lainnya. Lemari geser yang berada di sisi lain menjadi tempat penyimpanan futon dan baju-baju miliknya. Kini semua tersimpan rapi dan hanya tersisa satu ruangan yang nampak kosong tapi tidak.

Hinata membuka bungkusan pertama. Dengan telaten ia menempelkan satu mata per-mata dengan lem cair. Mata Hinata harus benar-benar jeli agar letak kedua mata itu benar-benar seimbang, jika ada salah satu yang terlihat cacat maka bibi pemilik toko akan memotong upah Hinata.

Bahkan barangpun tidak boleh ada yang cacat. Ya, barang seperti itu akan dibuang karena tidak ada yang membutuhkannya, itulah sebabnya Hinata melakukan pekerjaannya dengan teliti dan semaksimal mungkin. Ia tidak mau salah satu boneka tersebut mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dengan bayaran yang lebih besar tentunya, tapi setiap kali Hinata menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pekerja paruh waktu, ia selalu ditolak mentah-mentah hanya karena ia cacat. Dunia ini sungguh sangat kejam.

"Hinata, kau tidak makan?" pria paruh baya menggeser pintu kamar Hinata. Kulit keriput yang nampak sangat lelah itu melongok dari balik pintu. Guratan kekhawatiran nampak jelas dari garis muka pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Hyuga Hyashi—Ayah Hinata.

"Nanti saja, lagi pula aku tidak lapar, Tou-san." Jawab Hinata sekenanya tanpa menoleh maupun melirikkan bola matanya ke arah Hiashi.

Hiashi tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata, ia akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sampai semuanya beres barulah dia mengurus dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu juga, Hinata. Sekarang sudah jam 08:00 malam. Meskipun kau tidak lapar, kau harus makan, nak."

"Sebentar lagi Tou-san. Di sini ada cemilan, jadi jangan mengawatirkanku." Sambung Hinata masih saja fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Hiashi menghela nafas pasrah. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Nasehat Hiashi lalu menggeser pintu kamar Hinata, meninggalkan Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

**~oOo~**

Di dalam kamar yang sangat minim akan penerangan cahaya. Seorang pemuda tengah asik mendengarkan lagu sambil bermain game di smartphonenya. Hanya cahaya dari layar tabletnya saja yang menjadi penanda bahwa ada seseorang di sana.

Bibir pemuda itu sedikit dimajukan saat kalah bermain game. Sedikit mengumpat lalu ia lempar kesembarang.

"Naruto?" Suara ketukan sekaligus panggilan terdengar dari luar kamar Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto tidak mendengar hal itu karena kedua telinganya tengah disumpal aerphone dengan volume maksimal.

Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati alunan lagu rock yang mengalun indah dari mp3-nya.

"Naruto?!" Lagi, dan kali ini panggilan itu bernada emosi. Selang berapa lama, karena Naruto tidak juga mendengar panggilan tersebut, pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah. Garis muka tegas sekaligus garang menjadi momok mematikan bagi Naruto jika wanita itu sudah menunjukan aura kemarahannya.

"NARUTO?!" tanpa ampun wanita paruh baya itu meraih aerphone Naruto lalu melemparnya ke sembarang. Ternyata kebiasaan buruk Naruto itu ditiru dari Ibunya.

"Mama?" Naruto meringis agak sedikit takut mendapati ibunya sudah berada dikamarnya yang saat ini terlihat acak-acakan. Bahkan sebelum Kushina menyalakan lampu kamar Kushina sudah mengetahui betapa acak-acakannya kamar Naruto.

Klick!

Binggo! Lampu kamar sudah dinyalakan. Kushina semakin melebarkan matanya. Pakaian dimana-mana, buku bertebaran dimana-mana, bahkan bungkus jajan-pun tergeletak sampai di atas ranjang. Ruangan ini tampak seperti sarang tikus dibanding kamar manusia.

Kushina meraih buku yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Membuka selembar demi selembar buku sekolah Naruto. "Aku mendapat laporan dari wali kelasmu." Ujar Kushina datar. Matanya masih saja menatap isi buku Naruto.

Naruto merasa ini adalah berita buruk, ia meneguk ludah, bahkan saat ini ia tidak berani menatap mata ibunya.

"Nilaimu terus menurun." Kushina menutup buku Naruto. Ditatapnya anak sematawayangnya tersebut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menyekolahkanmu disana?" dingin, tidak ada nada lembut dan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu. Naruto menggeleng, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan menyibukan dirimu untuk bermain basket. Hm, aku kira aku bisa membuatmu untuk tidak bermain basket lagi dengan menyekolahkanmu di KHS. Ternyata kau begitu nekat."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dia tahu dirinya tidak akan menang jika ia menjawab ucapan Kushina. Sudah sejak kecil hidup Naruto selalu diatur. Bahkan masa depan Naruto-pun sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh Kushina.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin menghibur diriku?" gumam Naruto. Kushina sedikit terbelalak karena Naruto berani membantah. "Sesak, apa Mama tidak merasakan? Rumah ini sangat sesak. Aku hanya ingin bernapas saat berada di luar sebelum akhirnya aku kembali tercekik."

Plakk!

Naruto terdiam, pipi kanannya memerah karena mendapat tamparan dari Kushina. "Harapan Mama cuman kau, Naruto! Jangan kecewakan Mama. Mama hanya ingin melihatmu sukses, menjadi presdir di perusahaan dan mengelola semuanya." Kushina terdiam ada rasa sesak di dadanya karena sudah menampar Naruto.

"Sumimasen." Ujar Naruto datar. Menyela perkataan Kushina sama saja menyayat luka sendiri.

"Mulai besok Mama akan mengawasi nilai sekolahmu, jika kau sampai mendapat nilai dibawah 70 maka kau akan Mama pindahkan ke Sekolah lain." Ancam Kushina tidak main-main. Naruto mengagguk tanda mengerti.

**~oOo~**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03:00 pagi. Hinata baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tertidur begitu saja di atas lantai, tanpa futon maupun alas lainnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menggelar futon.

Pukul 07:00 pagi. Kelopak mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Rambut panjangnya terlihat acak-acakan. Segera ia bergegas berganti seragam, ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk berangkat ke Sekolah, terlebih bis sekolah tidak akan menunggunya.

Jadwal bis sekolah yang menunggu di halte dekat rumahnya pukul 07:00. Dan sekarang Hinata bahkan belum berseragam.

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak membangunkanku?" protes Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

"Karena kau terlihat lelah, Tou-san tidak tega jika membangunkanmu."

Hinata merengut, diraihnya sepatu yang terletak di rak dekat pintu keluar. "Aku tidak boleh terlambat berangkat sekolah, Tou-san." Ujar Hinata, kedua tangannya sibuk menali sepatu catsnya. "Kalau aku bangun jam segini aku akan ditinggal bus sekolah." Hinata berdiri lalu sedikit membenarkan letak sepatunya agar nyaman dipakai.

"Siapa yang memasak tadi pagi?" tanya Hinata. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan keluarganya, tugas memasak biasanya dirinya yang mengerjakannya, tapi pagi ini sepertinya sudah ada yang menggantikannya memasak.

"Tou-san dan Neji yang memasak. Tou-san kira kau tidak akan ke Sekolah hari ini." Ujar Hiashi. Ia berdiri di dekat Genka, tempat dimana rak sepatu berada.

Hinata menghela napas berat, "Lain kali Tou-san harus membangunkanku. Aku berangkat dulu, Tou-san. Ittekimatsu." Hinata bergegas berlari, "Ah, Tou-san. Nanti Bibi akan mengambil pesanannya, pastikan Tou-san menerima bayaran dari bibi." Lanjut Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Hinata—" Hiashi menggeleng, sudah pasti Hinata tidak akan mendengar ucapannya, "Itterasai." Hiashi kembali memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan barang dagangannya, "Bahkan dia lupa membawa bento."

.

Hinata berlari sebisa dan sekencang mungkin. Hinata sedikit merutuki kekurangannya ini, jika saja ia terlahir normal, mungkin saja dia bisa berlari sedikit lebih cepat. Berulang kali Hinata tersungkur jatuh sampai-sampai lututnya tergores aspal. "Matte!" teriak Hinata sedikit tertahan melihat bus sekolah yang berada di halte mulai melaju. "Choto matte!" teriak Hinata lepas.

Bruk!

Samar tapi terdengar jelas oleh telinga Hinata bahwa siswa siswi yang ada di dalam bus tengah menertawainya saat dirinya tersungkur jatuh. Hinata menahan tangisnya. Ya! Hinata sangat ingin menangis tapi bukan karena luka yang ada di lututnya ataupun memar yang ada ditelapak tangannya, bukan pula karena baju seragamnya terkena debu, bukan, bukan itu! Melainkan karena tawa mengejek dari teman-temannya.

Ah sial! Hinata mengumpat dalam hati sembari berdiri. Mobil bus sekolah sudah melaju sangat jauh, Hinata tidak bisa mengejarnya kembali terlebih ia sudah kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda mengamati Hinata sedari tadi. Perasaan kasihan menyelimuti hatinya, rasanya ingin sekali ia membantu Hinata untuk menghentikan bus Sekolah tapi dia sangat tahu Hinata paling tidak suka dikasihani.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tawarnya setelah menyakinkan diri untuk membantu Hinata. Hinata menoleh, sedikit mendengus kesal saat dirinya melihat Naruto tengah mengulurkan tangannya sedangkan tubuhnya tidak turun dari sepeda yang ia tumpangi. "Tidak, terimakasih." Ujar Hinata datar.

Ternyata Hinata masih merasa kesal karena ditertawakan teman-teman satu sekolahan. Ia berjalan sedikit tertatih, entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Apa dirinya berniat berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki?

"Ayolah, kau bisa terlambat jika kau menolak tumpanganku." Naruto mengikuti Hinata dengan sepeda-nya.

"Aku bisa naik taksi." Ujar Hinata masih dengan nada dingin. Ia meraih tas selempangnya lalu mengambil dompet berwarna lavender. Tidak ada uang!

"Pfft, kau bahkan tidak punya uang, bagaimana kau bisa naik taksi?" cibir Naruto.

Sedikit menahan rasa malu, Hinata memasukan kembali dompetnya kembali ke dalam tas. "Aku bisa jalan kaki."

"Jangan keras kepala Hyuuga-chan." Naruto meraih lengan Hinata kemudian menariknya untuk mendekat ke arah besi kerangka sepedanya.

"Sepedamu tidak mempunyai boncengan, bagaimana aku bisa naik?" pekik Hinata sedikit meronta.

"Kau bisa naik di sini." Paksa Naruto. Ia menunjuk besi body sepeda bagian depan dekat stang (Author tidak tahu namanya). "Sekarang sudah jam 07:10 Hyuuga-chan, kita bisa terlambat nanti." Naruto selalu merasa kesal saat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata luluh. Ia naik di atas besi depan Naruto dengan posisi menyamping. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada stang, sedangkan wajahnya menunduk merasa malu.

Naruto hendak mengayuh sepedanya tapi ia urungkan saat melihat lutut Hinata. Sedikit berdecak sebal, Naruto meraih tas punggungnya untuk mengambil plaster. "Bisakah kau sedikit berhati-hati saat berlari?" Nasehat Naruto sambil membalut luka Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, kepalanya sedikit mengagguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Setelah selesai membalut luka Hinata, Naruto segera melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ia tidak mau jika dirinya sampai terlambat, terlebih sampai ibunya tahu kalau dirinya terlambat ke sekolah.

. . . .

_Aku melanggar satu peraturan dalam hidupku yaitu tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain karena tubuhku. Dan kini, aku membuatnya sedikit membuang tenaga karena harus membantuku._

_Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata, aku merasa menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna. Bahkan saat nafas beratmu sampai di tengkukku._

. . . .

"Hyuuga-chan?"

Kaki Hinata sedikit tertahan saat Naruto kembali memanggilnya. Dengan terpaksa Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih duduk di atas sepedanya.

Pluk!

Naruto melemparkan serenteng plaster luka. "Untukmu!" ujar Naruto tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata menatap plaster tersebut dengan tatapan tanya. Untuk apa Naruto membawa plaster sebanyak itu ke sekolah? "Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ujar Hinata mencoba untuk menolak.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia tahu kalau Hinata akan mengatakan kalimat itu. "Kau memang tidak membutuhkannya, tapi tubuhmu membutuhkannya." Ujar Naruto ketus. Ia segera mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat parkir untuk menghindari penolakan Hinata lagi.

Hinata menatap plaster tersebut lekang-lekang. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak butuh." Gumam Hinata sedikit meremas plaster tersebut.

**~oOo~**

"Hoy, Naruto! Ayo latihan." Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipi, berteriak agak kencang mengajak sang kapten basket untuk berlatih.

Naruto yang masih duduk di bangkunya sedikit berpikir. Ia merasa terganggu karena Hinata sedari tadi terlihat lesu. Bahkan saat jam istirahat Hinata tidak keluar kelas, kepala Hinata di tumpangkan di atas meja, wajah letihnya sangat terlihat jelas. 'Apa Hyuuga-chan sakit?' pikir Naruto.

Ragu-ragu Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan sedikit pelan sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tertutup rambut indigo. Mulutnya ia buka berniat untuk menanyakan keadaan Hinata tapi teriakan Kiba membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara dan Chouji yang sudah menunggu di luar kelas. "Gomen ne, aku kira tadi tidak ada jadwal latihan." Ujar Naruto dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jadwal latihan ditambah dua kali lipat karena kita akan latih tanding persahabatan dengan sekolah lain?" terang Gaara. Ia merangkul pundak Naruto mengajaknya ikut berjalan beriringan. Meski anggota tim basket mereka haya genap 5 orang tanpa ada pemain cadangan, mereka tetap bersemangat menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti olimpiade yang akan diselenggarakan dua bulan lagi.

"Ah, ya aku lupa." Gumam Naruto. Entah kenapa pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada Hinata. Naruto menghentikan kakinya, membuat yang lain mengernyit menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanya. "Gomen, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kelas." Ujar Naruto bohong. Ia meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Cepat ambil dan segera ke lapangan."

"Oke!" teriak Naruto girang. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, Naruto berhenti sesaat. Menatap Hinata dari balik pintu. Naruto meraih tas punggungnya yang saat ini di isi dengan baju seragam basket dan bento. Naruto meraih bento tersebut kemudian menarik napas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Merepotkan sekali bibi Kantin itu." Gerutu Naruto tak jelas. Saat ini di kelas hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata mendongak saat suara Naruto mengusik tidurnya.

Naruto meletakkan bento yang dipeganggnya di atas meja Hinata. "Bibi pemilik kantin menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini untukmu. Dia bilang 'kenapa Hyuuga-san tidak ke kantin hari ini?' aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku bilang saja kalau Hyuuga-chan sedang tidak enak badan. Karena itu dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Oceh Naruto tentunya semua itu hanya karangannya saja.

Hinata mengeryit, ia bingung kenapa bibi pemilik kantin sampai memberikan bento untuknya. Naruto gelagapan ditatap seperti itu, ia memutar otaknya untuk memberikan alasan yang tepat agar Hinata mau menerima bento darinya. "A-ah, kata bibi, ini adalah hadiah karena kau sudah membantu bibi kemarin." Naruto nyengir. Sepertinya Naruto tidak berbakat untuk berbohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara lemah.

"Uhm." Naruto mengagguk. Sedikit bernapas lega karena Hinata tidak mencurigai dirinya tengah berbohong.

"Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya." Ujar Hinata. Ia tersenyum simpul menerima bento pemberian Naruto.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto lantang tentunya senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Naruto kembali ke lapangan basket dengan ceria, sampai-sampai ia melompat-lopat gaje layaknya anak kecil yang baru diberi lolipop.

"Lama sekali?!" gerutu Kiba yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berlatih basket. "Gomen." Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri membuat yang lain mengerutkan keningnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yosh, ayo mulai latihan." Teriak Uchiha Itachi selaku pelatih tim basket mereka dan sekaligus kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke merengek pada sang kakak untuk menjadi pelatih tim basket mereka karena notabennya Itachi adalah pemain profesional dan sempat masuk tim Nasional sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti karena cidera parah pada kakinya.

**~oOo~**

Hinata berucap terimakasih setelah selesai melahap bento dengan menu lengkap yang tadi diberikan Naruto. "Sebaiknya aku berterimakasih langsung pada bibi sekaligus mengembalikan ini." Hinata berajak dari bangkunya menuju kantin.

Ia sangat bersyukur karena di berikan bento tersebut. Tidak tau kah Hinata sedari tadi menahan lapar karena sudah semalaman tidak makan apa lagi dia lupa membawa bento dan tidak membawa uang jajan. Hinata benar-benar sangat bersyukur.

"Bibi sangat perhatian padaku, sampai-sampai membuatkan bekal untukku. Kalau begitu aku akan membantu bibi lebih keras lagi agar mendapatkan bento setiap hari. Masakan bibi sangat enak." Ujar Hinata sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata-san?" tanya bibi kantin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hinata.

Hinata memberikan kotak bento yang sudah kosong. "Bukankah bibi meminta Uzumaki-san untuk memberikan ini untukku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, buat apa aku membuatkan bento untukmu? Kalaupun aku ingin memberikan makan siang untukmu, aku akan memberikan menu yang ada di kantin." Jawab sang bibi cukup realistis. Bekal yang dimakan Hinata sangat berbeda dengan menu di kantin.

"Jadi, bibi tidak menitipkan bento ini pada Uzumaki?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi untuk menegaskan apa yang dicurigainya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau tiap hari membawa bento?"

"Ah ya, benar juga!" Hinata bergegas meninggalkan kantin, sedikit berteriak "Terimakasih dan maaf." Pada sang bibi pemilik kantin. Hinata berniat untuk melabrak Naruto karena sudah berani berbohong padanya.

"Are? Yang dia maksud itu Uzumaki Karin apa Uzumaki Naruto?"

Seorang gadis bersurai pink memperhatikan Hinata sejak memasuki kantin. Tak sengaja dia menguping pembicaraan Hinata dengan pemilik kantin. Menyeruput jus jeruk kemudian beranjak dari meja kantin. Gadis berparas cantik tapi dengan style agak tomboy itu mengekori Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh menatap gadis bersurai pink yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagi Hinata. "Ya? Ada apa Haruno-san?" jawab Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Senangnya bisa menyapamu." Ujar Sakura menyamai langkah Hinata yang mulai kembali berjalan. Merasa risih karena Sakura berjalan di sampingnya, Hinata mendelik tajam "Apa ada sesuatu sampai kau menyapaku?" tanya Hinata dingin.

Sakura terkekeh. "Apa harus punya urusan untuk menyapa teman sekelas? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja."

"Sumimasen Haruno-san, aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol, aku ada urusan." Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Ia masih mempertahankan dinding kesendiriannya, ia tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun karena menurutnya teman hanyalah kemunafikan yang bersikap manis di depan tapi saling membicarakan di belakang. Hinata tidak mau punya teman seperti itu.

Sakura menghela napas menatap tubuh Hinata yang mulai menjauh. Masih sedikit merasa aneh karena langkah kaki Hinata berbeda dengan yang lainnya. "Benar kata Naruto-kun, dia sangat penutup."

**~oOo~**

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata berkacak pinggang di depan pintu ruang ganti olah raga untuk laki-laki.

"Are? Kenapa kau ada di sini Hyuuga-chan? Kau mengintip, ya?" tuding Naruto sedikit bercanda.

Rona mereh menjalar di pipi Hinata. Mana mungkin wanita seperti Hinata mengintip. Hinata menginjak kaki Naruto. Naruto mengernyit sambil mengaduh kesakitan. "Ikut aku." Ujar Hinata menarik lengan Naruto, membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

Selang berapa lama Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, dan Chouji keluar dari ruang ganti. "Di mana Naruto? Bukankah tadi dia ada di sini?" tanya Chouji sedikit heran karena Naruto sangat cepat menghilang. Yang lainnya mengangkat bahu karena tidak tahu kemana perginya sang kapten tim basket.

.

Hinata memberikan kotak bento yang sudah kosong ke tangan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Hembusan angin di atap membuat rambut indigonya melambai ke belakang, membebaskan wajah cantik Hinata yang tak tertutupi apapun.

Naruto tertegun akan kecantikan Hinata. Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu menunduk dan tersembunyi dengan rambut panjang Hinata. Berapa kalipun Naruto melihatnya, jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang, memompa darah hingga naik ke wajah dan membuat rona merah di masing-masing pipi tan tersebut.

"A-ada apa Hyuuga-chan? Ka-kau terlihat marah?" tanya Naruto karena merasa tatapan Hinata sangat mengintimidasi.

"Bukankah kau paling tahu kenapa aku marah?" jawab Hinata dengan balik bertanya.

"A-ah?!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Naruto yakin Hinata sudah tahu kalau bento tersebut bukan dari bibi kantin. "Gomen." Lanjut Naruto sedikit bergumam.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku tidak mau dikasihani." Hinata berbalik mempunggungi Naruto, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, Hyuuga-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pingsan karena kelaparan." Jawab Naruto seadanya. "Lagi pula, kau akan merepotkan orang lain jika kau pingsan nanti."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku kelaparan?" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, rasanya ia ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Ah, Hinata benar-benar sangat malu.

"Ada beberapa fakta akurat saat kau terlambat sekolah." Ujar Naruto sambil sesekali melirik wajah Hinata yang tersembunyi rambut indigonya. "Fakta pertama, kau tidak akan mandi karena menurutmu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan memakai parfum yang begitu banyak. Meskipun begitu bau orang yang mandi atau tidak bisa dibedakan. Ehom, aku dapat merasakan baumu saat aku memboncengmu tadi pagi. Hahaha.."

"Uzumaki-san!" pekik Hinata. Wajahnya kali ini sudah merah padam.

"Gomen, gomen. Meskipun kau tidak mandi, aku menyukai baumu."

"Eh?"

"A-ah. Maksudku kau tidak bau keringat, karena itu aku tidak mengumpat saat memboncengmu, bu-bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aggrr.. lupakan perkataanku tadi." Naruto membuang tatapannya ke lapangan sekolah yang saat ini ada tepat di bawahnya. "Fakta kedua, kau akan lupa untuk sarapan dan fakta ke tiga kau tidak sempat untuk membawa bento." Lanjut Naruto sedikit bergumam.

"Apa karena itu kau memberikan bentomu?" tanya Hinata, posisinya masih sama. Mereka saling mempunggungi karena Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan sekolah.

"Uhm, apa lagi tadi aku melihat isi dompetmu. Gomen kalau kau merasa dikasihani. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu." Seburat merah menghiasi pipi Naruto.

"Arigato."

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata. Ini perkataan 'Terimakasih' pertama yang ia dapat dari Hinata.

"Aku akan mengganti bentomu besok." Jawab Hinata, ia merasa telah menghancurkan pertahanannya. Wajahnya sedari tadi menunduk.

"Harus. Kau harus menggantinya yang lebih enak." Tutur Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar memandang punggung Hinata.

"Ya! Lain kali jangan berbohong untuk membantuku." Hinata meninggalkan atap sekolah tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Senyuman lebar dari Naruto masih bertengger di wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang?" tanya Naruto bingung. Meskipun begitu dia masih saja tersenyum, seperti ada benang tipis yang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan membuat hatinya menggelitik geli.

"Yosh! Besok aku akan memakan masakan Hyuuga-chan." Naruto menarik napas untuk menetralkan kegilaannya karena sudah tersenyum sendirian. "Haduh aku lapar, tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

**~oOo~**

"Konichiwa Hyuuga-san." Sakura duduk di sebelah kursi Hinata. Suara bising dari murid-murid yang menggila sedikit menyamarkan sapaan Sakura.

Hinata terdiam, tidak menjawab. Dia masih fokus membaca buku. Meski saat ini mereka ada di dalam bus sekolah, Hinata tetap saja membaca buku.

Sakura tidak mempersalahkan sikap cuek Hinata. Ia merasa Hinata melakukan itu karena mempunyai alasan sendiri.

Sakura melongok jendela bus yang masih terparkir di halaman sekolah, menunggu semua murid yang terdaftar dalam bus sekolah memasuki bus. Sekilas Sakura melihat seorang pria berambut blonde berada tak jauh dari bus tersebut. "Naruto-kun." Teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata tersentak saat Sakura meneriakkan nama seorang pria yang selalu mengganggunya. Sedikit menoleh ke arah jendela dan benar saja di sana ada Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya, menatap Sakura yang tengah melambai dari dalam bus. "Eh? Sakura-chan? Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh ingin naik bus sekolah?" Naruto sedikit tersenyum lebar. Sakura memang sangat ingin masuk daftar bus sekolah, meski orang tuanya melarang dan selalu mengantar jemput Sakura.

"Ya, setelah usaha yang begitu keras, aku bisa meyakinkan mereka." Jawab Sakura. Menurut Sakura, masa sekolah kurang terasa lengkap jika tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Itulah kenapa Sakura berusaha keras ingin naik bus sekolah.

Hinata beralih pandang menatap Sakura. Obrolan Sakura dan Naruto sukses menyita perhatian Hinata karena mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan.

Naruto sedikit memundurkan sepedanya, kini ia bisa melihat sosok wanita yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. "Hyuuga-chan?" sapa Naruto riang. Senyuman lebar menghias wajah Naruto.

Sakura mengerling ke arah Hinata yang saat ini masih saja diam. "Hyuuga-san, kau tidak membalas sapaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura. Ada nada paksaan di sana.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, berpura-pura membaca buku. "Hyuuga-san?" Sentak Sakura, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata sampai-sampai terlihat seperti tengah menciumnya.

"EH?" Hinata tersentak, sedikit ngeri karena ia bisa merasakan nafas Sakura berhembus di pipinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Haruno-san?" Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, melongok ke dalam bus. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Naruto-kun menyapamu, kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata.

"A-ah? Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang terletak tepat di semping kirinya. Sedikit tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto, meski semua itu adalah paksaan.

Naruto melihat Hinata melambaikan tangan kearahnya langsung membalas dengan cengiran lebar dan lambaian tangan. Naruto mengagguk sejenak lalu melajukan sepedanya.

"Anak pintar." Ujar Sakura sembari mengusap kepala Hinata. Hinata sedikit merinding dengan perlakuan Sakura.

Sesekali Hinata melirik ke arah Sakura sambil bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto. Kenapa mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan? Apa hubungan mereka sedekat itu?

"A-ano, Haruno-san."

"Ya, ada apa Hyuuga-san?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ah, Tidak ada apa-apa!" sambungnya. Hinata tidak jadi menanyakan hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto. Menurutnya hal itu akan membuatnya terlihat tengah cemburu. 'Ah, baka. Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

**~oOo~**

Pagi kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata bangun tepat waktu. Ia sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Memotong sayur, memasak nasi dan membuat lauk.

Tangan mungil nan putih itu bergerak dengan lincah memegang pisau dapur. Rambutnya ia ikat atas untuk memudahkannya bergerak.

"Ohayou Otou-san." Sapa Hinata pada Hiashi yang baru bangun dari tidur. "Ohayou mo, Hinata!" Hiashi bergegas meraih pan Takoyaki yang terlihat kotor untuk dibersihkan.

"Ohayou Tou-san." Kali ini Neji yang menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan adonan takoyaki. Toko Takoyaki Hyuuga memang terkenal sangat enak, tak ayal kadang Hiashi mendapat pesanan antar dan selalu ramai dikunjungi tiap harinya. Meski toko mereka hanya industri kecil rumahan.

"Dimana Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi. Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat putri bungsunya.

"Dia masih tidur." jawab Hinata sekenanya. Satu sendok berisi kuah sup mengarah ke mulut Hinata, menyeruputnya sedikit untuk merasakan bagaimana rasa masakannya. Hinata tersenyum karena masakannya terasa sempurna.

"Akan aku bangunkan." Neji melangkah memasuki kamar Hanabi meski kedua tangannya masih dipenuhi tepung putih. "Hanabi, bangunlah." Teriak Neji sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hanabi dengan kakinya.

"Lima menit lagi Nii-san." Erang Hanabi.

"Ayo bangun, pemalas!" Neji melumuri wajah Hanabi dengan tepung yang melekat di kedua tangannya.

"Kyyaa.. Nii-san, apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku?" teriak Hanabi penuh emosi. Ia menyambar cermin kecil yang terletak di meja belajarnya. "Nii-san..!" teriak Hanabi marah. Sementara Neji hanya tertawa sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Hanabi.

Hinata yang melihat wajah Hanabi juga ikut tertawa. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Neji yang masih menertawai Hanabi. Tapi sedetik kemudian Neji langsung menghentikan tawanya, wajahnya kembali dalam mode datar karena mengetahui Hinata tengah menatapnya. "Kembali ke pekerjaan kalian. Hanabi, cepat cuci mukamu lalu bereskan ruang makan." Perintah Neji.

Hanabi menggerutu, meskipun begitu ia tetap menjalankan perintah Neji.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang atas tingkah Neji. Dia tahu Neji selalu bersikap keras kepadanya. Bahkan Hinata sudah terbiasa dibentak oleh Neji. Meskipun begitu Hinata masih menghormati Neji sebagai kakaknya walau Neji tidak pernah bersikap baik terhadapnya.

Hinata teringat saat dulu dirinya ngambek tidak mau berangkat sekolah saat masih berada di bangku taman kanak-kanak, karena banyak teman sekelas yang mengejeknya. Neji menarik paksa Hinata ke sekolah lalu Neji memarahi Hinata habis-habisan di depan teman sekelas Hinata.

Juga saat Hinata terjatuh dari anak tangga. Hinata sempat tak bisa berjalan, sang ibu membelikan tongkat untuk membantu Hinata berjalan. Tapi Neji dengan dinginnya mematahkan tongkat Hinata.

"Onee-chan, kau melamun?" sentak Hanabi yang sedari tadi mengatungkan 4 mangkuk nasi kosong untuk di isi nasi.

"Ah, gomen." Hinata mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut dengan nasi yang baru matang. Hanabi bergegas menelatakkan mangkuk nasi tersebut ke atas meja makan. Lalu bergegas mandi dan ganti baju seragam sekolah.

"Onee-chan, siapkan bento untukku. Aku mau bentoku di isi telur gulung yang banyak. Oke!" Pinta Hanabi sebelum masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata sembari mengisi nasi ke dalam kotak nasi. Memasukkan telur gulung, ikan teri pedas, sosis, Tempura, dan beberapa sayuran segar.

"Ini untuk Nii-san, ini untuk Hanabi, ini untukku, dan ini..." Hinata terdiam menatap kotak bento yang masih kosong.

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata menyiapkan kembali isi bento untuk Naruto. Meletakkan beberapa lauk yang sama dengannya. Setelah selesai menyusun lauk, Hinata menatap kembali bekal milik Naruto.

"Kenapa punyanya lebih rapi dan lebih banyak?" tanpa sadar Hinata menyusun isi bento Naruto berbeda dengan yang lain.

'_Naruto-kun?' _

Sekelebat interaksi Sakura dan Naruto muncul di pikirannya. "Bodoh, dia itu orang yang selalu menggangguku." Umpat Hinata, bergumam sendiri sambil mengurangi jatah bento Naruto.

'_Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu.' _

"Eh?" Hinata kembali menatap bento milik Naruto. "Kalau seperti ini terlalu sedikit. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mengganti yang lebih enak. Bahkan menu bento ini tidak sepadan dengan bento miliknya kemarin."

**~oOo~**

"Morning mama." Sapa Naruto saat duduk di meja makan. Tidak setiap hari Naruto bisa sarapan satu meja dengan Kushina.

Kushina membalas sapaan Naruto dengan senyuman meski kedua irisnya tidak beralih dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hallo Tante." Seorang gadis berambut merah menghampiri Kushina dan langsung mencium pipi kushina. "Tante semakin cantik saja." Pujinya.

"Penjilat." Gumam Naruto mendapati sepupunya selalu bertingkah sok baik di depan mamanya.

"Benarkah, Karin? Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang." Kushina melipat koran yang dibacanya. Membimbing Karin untuk ikut bergabung sarapan bersama.

"Tumben kau ke rumah?" tanya Naruto pada Karin.

Karin tersenyum manis. "Aku dengar Tante akan pergi ke perusahaan cabang. Jadi sekalian saja aku menumpang ke sekolah. Lagi pula ongkos taksi sangat mahal." Jawab Karin. Ia meraih roti yang baru matang dari panggangan.

"Bukankah kau bisa naik bus?" sambar Naruto sedikit ketus. Ia memang tidak suka pada sepupunya yang satu ini. Meski kadang-kadang sikap Karin tidak selamanya menyebalkan.

"Aku malas satu bus dengan 'Dia'." Karin sengaja meninggikan kalimat 'Dia.'

Naruto tahu siapa yang Karin maksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Naruto menghela napas mencoba untuk bersikap baik di depan mamanya.

"Dia? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" sambar Kushina sedikit ingin tahu orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Karin tersenyum manis, ia mengibaskan rambut merahnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Teman Naruto." Jawab Karin.

Naruto menatap Karin tajam, seolah memberi kode agar Karin tutup mulut. Karin malah membalas Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada garpu.

"Dia teman baruku, Karin tidak menyukainya karena dia lebih pintar dari Karin." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan garpu di atas meja. "Aku selesai." Ujar Naruto meninggalkan meja makan.

Kushina menatap punggung putranya yang bertingkah aneh. "Apa itu benar, Karin?"

Karin terkekeh. "Iya, dia memang pintar. Hanya saja—" Karin memutuskan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Kushina.

"Hanya saja dia terlalu sombong." Karin tersenyum lebar sambil kembali melahap roti isinya. Karin sengaja tidak mengatakan tentang kebenaran Hinata.

Setelah selesai sarapan, keduanya kembali mengobrol di dalam mobil dan tema obrolan kali ini adalah Fashion.

Sekilas Karin melihat Naruto tengah berdiri di bawah pohon dekat jalan rumah Hinata. "Tante, bagaimana dengan ini?" Karin menunjuk salah satu model baju. Meskipun begitu tatapannya tak ia alihkan dari Naruto.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" sekelebat Kushina menangkap sosok mirip Naruto.

"Bukan. Tante salah lihat, Naruto tidak akan berada di tempat seperti itu." Ujar Karin berbohong. Ia kembali menunjukan model baju musim panas yang ada di dalam majalah.

'Untuk kali ini aku akan membantumu, Naruto.'

~oOo~

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-chan." Sapa Naruto saat Hinata melintasi persimpangan jalan menuju halte bus.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget. Tak lama setelah itu muncul sosok pria yang tak lain adalah Neji. Ia menatap Naruto datar.

"Ohayou, Senpai." Salam Naruto dengan wajah yang polos, tak mengindahkan tatapan ketus dari Neji.

"Hn." Jawab Neji dingin sambil terus berjalan melewati Naruto, meninggalkan Hinata bersama Naruto.

"Nee-chan aku duluan." Ujar Hanabi sedikit berlari mengekori Neji. Ia tidak melihat Naruto tengah melambai ke arahnya.

"Kalian semua mirip." Gumam Naruto sedikit mencibir. "Sama-sama tidak ada yang menanggapi salamku." Lanjut Naruto murung.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak terlambat lagi." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata terdiam, ia menatap Naruto dingin.

"A-aku tidak mau sampai kau tidak membawa bentoku, lagi pula kau sudah berjanji. A-aku hanya memastikan kau tidak terlambat dan ingat untuk membawa bentoku."

"Aku tahu." Sambar Hinata. Ia melemparkan kotak bento ke arah Naruto. Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap kotak tersebut.

"Sekarang aku tidak punya hutang lagi padamu." Ujar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpatung di atas sepeda dengan memegang bento buatan Hinata.

Naruto menoleh menatap punggung Hinata. "Arigato!" Teriak Naruto super kencang, tapi Hinata tidak menoleh bahkan dia tetap terus berjalan lurus menuju halte bus.

**~oOo~**

Jam makan siang.

Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membuka bentonya. "Huuaa.. sepertinya enak sekali." Ucap Naruto memperhatikan tiap detil susunan lauk dalam bentonya.

"Aaa—" Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya saat akan menyuapkan tempura. Shafir-nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah akan ada mangsa yang akan menerkamnya. Naruto kembali menatap bentonya.

"Sebaiknya aku cari tempat yang aman untuk memakan ini. Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun." Naruto menutup kembali kotak bento tersebut. Dia benar-benar tidak mau ada yang mengganggu makan siangnya. Biasanya Kiba, Chouji dan Lee akan menyerbu Naruto dan mulai melahap bentonya. Naruto selalu tidak keberatan untuk berbagi bento miliknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun.

.

Naruto menyusuri KHS mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. Dan siang itu, Naruto menemukan sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi. Terdapat satu bangku yang menghadap ke dinding tembok pagar KHS. Hanya itu, sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman. Fokus pandang hanya pada tembok putih.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Ada seseorang di sana.

Naruto menghampiri bangku itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana. "Kau di sini, Hyuuga-chan?" sapa Naruto mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah melahap bentonya.

"Ka-kau? Kenapa ada di sini?" pekik Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya ke dalam kotak bento. Lavendernya menatap shafir yang saat ini tengah bersinar karena senyuman. Hinata merasa senyuman Naruto sangat aneh.

"Aku mencari tempat yang aman untuk makan." Ujar Naruto polos. Ia membuka tutup kotak bentonya. Berdoa sesaat lalu berucap "Itadakimatsu."

"Ini tempatku. Carilah tempat lain." Ujar Hinata menghentikan dua stick sumpit yang mengapit telur gulu yang akan dimakan Naruto.

"EH?"

"Tempat ini aku duluan yang menemukannya. Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku untuk menyendiri." Imbuh Hinata.

Naruto meletakkan kembali telur gulung yang hampir ia makan. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang tempat ini menjadi tempat rahasia kita." Jawabnya santai tanpa dosa. Tanpa Naruto sadari Hinata sangat kecewa dengan ucapan Naruto.

Hinata menutup kotak bentonya. "Jika itu kau. Maka aku akan mengalah. Ambilah, kau bisa gunakan untuk makan sepuasnya. Kau juga boleh mengajak teman specialmu." Hinata beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah. Sekarang tempat ini milikku." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Dia malas menanggapi sikap seenaknya Hinata. Padahal hanya sebuah tempat yang ada di salah satu pojokan sekolah. Kenapa Hinata semarah itu. Lagi pula jika bukan Naruto mungkin orang lain akan menemukan tempat itu.

"Lagi pula aku tidak punya teman special." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali melahap bento yang diberikan Hinata. "Hmm.. masakan Hyuuga-chan sangat enak." Ujar Naruto. Seperti orang gila memuji dan tersenyum sendiri.

. . . .

_Dia mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Bahkan beberapa dunia berputar mengelilinginya._

_Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya peduli dengan duniaku. Ketika ada dunia lain yang lebih besar mendekatiku, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburuku. Aku kecil dan kau besar. Jangan dekati aku jika kau tidak ingin aku menghilang seperti buih._

_. . . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

Note: Fakta yang diberikan Naruto berdasarkan Fakta dari Vinara sendiri. Khe..khe.. dulu saat Vinara masih sekolah, Tiap hari Vinara terlambat dan tiap hari juga Vinara gak mandi #EEHH? Ups. (Adakah yang mempunyai kebiasaan sama seperti Vinara?)

Oh ya, Kemarin saat post fic ini banyak teman Vinara yang gak berani buat baca karena masih terbayang-bayang CL1. Vinara cuman bisa ngakak. Oke deh.. kalau udah siap mental silahkan dibaca. Vinara juga gak maksa orang lain buat baca fic Vinara. Vinara cuman mau menyalurkan hobi saja.. hitung-hitung buat ngilangin stres karena kerjaan. ^^

Thanks yang sudah Review: _**Pein Antimaho, Zombie-NHL, Eddy321, Juanda Blepotan, Otsukareina14, Chess sakura, Blackschool, Rzkamalia1102, Anna Fitri, Hinata Hiyuga34, Gray Areader. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Tomodachi

_Cinta itu bisa datang kapanpun. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah membuka hatimu untuk menerima perasaan itu. _

_Harapanmu hanya akan menjadi harapan kosong jika kau menutup mata dan hatimu. Lihatlah, banyak orang yang menyayangimu.. kau tidak sendirian, karena itu jangan pernah merasa hidupmu paling menderita. _

_Bangkitlah kawan, karena aku mencintaimu. I love you my friends._

* * *

><p>. . . .<p>

_**Cahaya Lilin**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romace/Familly**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Over OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, EYD.**_

* * *

><p><em>Aku menutup diri bukan tanpa alasan.. <em>

"_Hyuuga Hinata, kenapa cara jalanmu seperti itu?"_

"_..."_

_Aku benci pertanyaan seperti itu._

"_Kalau Hyuuga-san tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Istirahat saja."_

"_...Tapi aku ingin melakukannya."_

"_Tidak perlu. Nanti kakimu sakit."_

"_..."_

_Apa aku selemah itu?_

_Ah, aku memang lemah!_

_Tubuhku memang seperti ini sejak aku dilahirkan. Saat usiaku mengijak lima tahun aku pernah terjatuh di tangga saat bermain bersama teman satu kompleks. Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Tidak ada yang mau membantuku hanya untuk berdiri._

_Aku pulang ke rumah dengan merangkak. Kaki kecilku terasa lemah, untuk berdiripun tidak mempunyai tenaga. Ibuku membelikanku tongkat untuk membantuku berdiri._

"_Kaa-san. Apa aku bisa berjalan dengan tongkat itu?"_

"_Tentu, nak."_

_Aku mulai berlatih.. meski tidak sempurna._

_Prakk!_

"_Kau tidak membutuhkannya."_

"_Neji-nii.. aku membutuhkan tongkat itu."_

"_Jangan manja. Hanya karena kau terjatuh dari tangga, kau tidak harus memakai alat bantu untuk berjalan."_

"_Hiks.."_

"_Neji, kenapa kau mematahkan tongkat Hinata?"_

"_HINATA TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN TONGKAT INI OKAA-SAN."_

_Ya! Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Ku tatap wajah marah Neji-nii. Aku tidak butuh! Aku tidak butuh bantuan apapun. Ini hidupku._

"_Lihat cara dia berjalan.. hii..hii.. aneh sekali."_

_Dan aku mulai menulikan telingaku. Menutup mataku dari tatapan tanya orang-orang yang melintasiku._

_Tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganku. Tidak! Bukan tidak mau. Mungkin mereka mau berteman denganku tapi.. tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi sahabatku._

_Saat TK, kepala sekolahku menyarankan pada ibuku untuk tidak meneruskan pendidikanku ke jenjang Sekolah dasar. Tapi ibuku tetap menyekolahkanku, dia bilang aku adalah aku. Tidak peduli seperti apa diriku. Aku tetap putri ibuku._

_Kegiatan pelajaran olah raga adalah pelajaran yang tersulit bagiku meskipun begitu guru di sekolah tetap mengijinkanku mengikutinya meski dalam pengawasan. Aku senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama teman-teman._

_Tapi rasanya hal itu tidak berlaku saat aku memasuki tingkat SMP. Guru olah raga melarangku untuk mengikuti pelajarannya. Alasan yang ia berikan sangat klasik, karena aku tidak mampu mengikuti pelajaran tersebut dan untuk menjagaku agar aku tidak terluka._

_Apa yang kau tahu dariku, huh?_

_Kau pikir aku tidak terluka setelah kau melarangku untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga?_

_Tubuhku memang tidak terluka jika aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan._

_Aku hanya duduk sendiri di dalam ruangan kelas kosong. Rasanya seperti tersisihkan. Memandang teman sekelas yang tengah tertawa lepas sambil memainkan bola, dari balik jendela kelas. _

_Aku juga ingin merasakan itu..._

_Menjadi berbeda bukan keinginanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang kualami. Aku tidak bisa.. karena akulah kesalahan itu. Kesalahan karena terlahir cacat._

_Kuletakkan wajahku di atas meja kelas. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini. Saat mereka kembali nanti, mereka akan mengobrolkan hal-hal yang terjadi saat pelajaran Olah raga dan aku tidak bisa ikut bergabung dalam obrolan tersebut._

_Aku tersisihkan.. karena itu aku lebih suka sendiri._

_Mungkin aku terlihat menonjol—dalam hal fisik— setiap gerakanku tak pernah luput dari mata orang lain. Banyak orang yang tahu aku cacat. Hanya saja aku merasa aku tidak terlihat.._

_Mereka selalu bisa melihat Hyuuga Hinata sebagai gadis cacat. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa melihatku sebagai Hinata. Gadis biasa yang sangat menginginkan kehidupan normal._

_**. . . .**_

**[[Normal POV]]**

Siang ini Hinata memilih memakan bentonya di halaman Sekolah. Tepatnya pada bangku penonton lapangan sepak bola. Udara lembut musim gugur menyapu helaian indogo Hinata. Duduk di bangku tingkat tiga, sembari menatap beberapa murid yang berlarian riang bersama teman.

Hinata terlihat tengah tersenyum menatap kumpulan murid-murid yang terlihat gembira itu. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga ingin bisa seperti itu.

Tapi..

Rasanya takdir tidak memihaknya. Sifat kerasnya terbentuk karena pengalaman hidup yang begitu keras. Kesimpulan labil yang ia ambil dari pandangan subjective dirinya sendiri. Merasa semua terlalu kejam.

Hinata terkekeh. Ini tidak kejam jika kau bisa memilih. Dan ini pilihan Hinata sekarang.

Hinata menutup bentonya setelah selesai melahap semua isi bento tersebut. Kaki mungilnya kembali menapaki halaman sekolah. Berjalan lambat menikmati kebisingan dari murid-murid lain tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk ikut bergabung.

Tanpa diduga. Ada seorang pria menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa setangkai bunga. "Hyuuga, maukah kau menerima bunga dariku?" ujar pria berambut merah marun.

Hinata mengernyit. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa ini pernyataan cinta? Bahkan Hinata tidak mengenal pria tersebut. "Sumimasen." Gumam Hinata, ia menunduk dalam-dalam bahkan Hinata tidak berani menatap manik mata pria tersebut.

"Yo Hyuuga, bukankah Sasori sangat tampan untukmu? Terima saja bunga darinya. Apa susahnya." Celetuk salah satu siswa.

Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat ujung roknya. Ia bingung, sungguh bingung. Pria di hadapannya ini memang terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan mungkin pria tersebut termasuk idola sekolah. Tapi kenapa ia memberikan bunga pada Hinata?

"Sumimasen senpai. Aku—" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat tatapan melas dari Sasori.

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

Sorak-sorai murid yang kala itu tengah menonton adegan romantis antara Hinata dan Sasori. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman Sasori—kakak kelas Hinata.

"Hanya bunga." Gumam Hinata. Kedua tangannya meraih setangkai bunga mawar dari Sasori.

"Yeeeaahhh..!"

Sasori menyeringai ia mengagkat kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan teriakan-teriakan dari siswa lain. "Terimakasih nona Hyuuga." Ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasori menghampiri teman-temannya yang tak jauh dari Hinata. "Aku menang!" ujar Sasori lantang. Detik berikutnya Sasori tertawa keras penuh kemenangan.

Hinata menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan keadaan saat itu. Menang? Dari apa?

"Yaahhooo! Aku sudah bilang, kan? Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kharismaku. Bahkan gadis cacat pun terpesona denganku." Sasori menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Kerah baju seragamnya ia berdirikan lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Thanks sayang." Ujar Sasori memberi kiss jarak jauh dengan tangannya. "Sekarang mana uang taruhannya." Tagih Sasori pada teman-temannya.

Sasori terlihat senang mendapat pundi-pundi uang dari hasil taruhan tersebut. Rupanya Sasori ditantang untuk memberikan bunga pada Hinata. Jika Hinata menerima bunga tersebut maka Sasori memenagkan taruhan itu.

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam menahan malu. Ia remas tangkai bunga tersebut. "Jadi tadi hanya sebuah taruhan?" tanya Hinata datar. Rasanya dada Hinata sangat sakit saat ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau berharap aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Hahaha.. lucu sekali." Umpat Sasori.

Plakk

Hinata menamparkan bunga mawar tersebut ke pipi Sasori. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, senpai. Dan aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Aku hanya tidak suka jika ada orang yang mempermainkanku. Apa kau tahu rasanya dipermalukan di depan umum?"

"Bocah sialan!" Sasori mengagkat tangannya untuk menampar Hinata tapi tangannya tertahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak menyukainya dan dia tidak menyukaimu, bukan berarti kau bisa sesukanya mempermainkan perasaan. Senpai berada satu tingkat di atas kami, aku kira senpai akan berpikir lebih bijak dan lebih pintar. Ternyata otakmu tak lebih dari anak Sekolah dasar."

"KAU!"

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura menyeringai ia melepaskan tangan Sasori yang hampir menampar wajah Hinata.

"Hey.. hey.. apa-apaan ini? Kalian sudah berani pada kakak kelas rupanya." Teman-teman Sasori tak tinggal diam. Mereka maju secara serempak memojokkan Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura mundur mendekati Hinata. "Kau bisa lari?" tanya Sakura sedikit berbisik.

Hinata mengagguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada, sedangkan matanya tak lepas dari grombolan laki-laki yang siap menghajar mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori menuju jaring yang berisi puluhan bola yang terpasang di sudut lapangan bola. Sasori ambruk sampai merobekkan jaring tersebut hingga membebaskan bola-bola tersebut sampai-sampai mengubur tubuh Sasori.

"Sekarang ayo lari Hinata!" teriak Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata mengajaknya lari bersama.

Sakura tertawa keras dengan nada mengejek meninggalkan kumpulan kakak kelas yang masih menolong sasori. "Rasakan itu, senpai!" teriak Sakura.

Mereka berlari menerjang siswa yang menonton. Hingga mereka sampai di dekat kelas mereka. "Hahaha.. itu tadi sangat menyenangkan." Ujar sakura. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali.

Tanpa sadar Hinata juga ikut tertawa meski nafasnya terengah-engah. Hinata mengagguk sambil membayangkan wajah Sasori yang tertumpuk bola. Hinata merasa puas melihat semua itu.

"Untung saja kita bisa terbebas dari mereka." Wajah bahagia Sakura masih terukir jelas. Ia mengagkat tangan kanannya mengajak Hinata untuk High five.

Hinata terdiam menatap tangan Sakura. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Sakura.

Apa ini? Apa dinding pertahanan Hinata sudah benar-benar runtuh?

Hinata mengagkat tangan kanannya pelan. Mendekatkan pada tangan Sakura lalu menepukkan tangannya pada tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar lebar begitupun dengan Hinata meski senyumannya tidak selebar Sakura. Keduanya saling adu pandang, kedua mata mereka bertemu detik berikutnya mereka saling melempar senyuman.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya diselamatkan oleh orang lain. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis dan tersenyum.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kebahagiaan sederhana?

"Ehom!" suara deheman mengagetkan mereka berdua. Secara serempak mereka menoleh ke belakang. Didapati guru BP yang terkenal killer—Anko Mitarashi.

"A-ah, Sensei?"

**~oOo~**

Sakura menekuk wajahnya sambil memunguti puluhan bola yang berserakan di lapangan. Mengumpat pelan merutuki hukuman yang diberikan Anko padanya dan Hinata.

"Kenapa harus kita yang memunguti ini?" tanya Sakura sangat kesal. Melirik ke arah Hinata yang tak sedikitpun merasa keberatan atas hukuman ini.

Hinata memungut lebih banyak bola dari pada Sakura. Mengabaikan grutuan Sakura yang terus-terusan dilantunkan.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya semua bola terkumpul di dalam jaring yang sudah diperbaiki tentunya. Mereka menyelesaikan hukuman ini sampai melewatkan satu jam pelajaran. Hinata sedikit kesal karena harus melewatkan jam belajar. Berbeda dengan Sakura, dia sangat senang karena tidak harus mendengar ceramah membosankan dari guru, meskipun dia tidak suka dihukum begini.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Tak sengaja kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Halaman sekolah saat ini sangat sepi karena jam pelajaran.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yosh, ayo kita kembali, Hinata-san."

Hinata terdiam, dia tidak mengikuti Sakura yang sudah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya tersebut. Rok mini dan jas sekolah yang diikat di pinggang bergoyang sedetik kemudian berputar arah. Sang empunya menatap gadis berseragam lebih sopan dengan rok sebatas lutut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya Heran karena Hinata tidak merespon ajakannya.

Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya ia cengkram erat. "Ha-haruno-san, ka-kau memanggil nama depanku?" gumam Hinata sangat pelan. Entah merasa malu atau karena merasa aneh. Hinata tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama depannya selain dengan keluarganya, tentu.

Kepala Sakura dimiringkan sedikit. "Eng.. Gomen, hanya saja aku merasa nyaman memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Seperti tidak ada dinding diantara kita."

Kepala Hinata semakin menunduk. Wajahnya merah merata.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sakura mengernyit. Takut jika Hinata akan marah.

"Sumimasen.." gumam Hinata. Ia berlari menjauhi Sakura, menuju tempat yang berlawanan dengan kelasnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh, getaran halus pada punggung Hinata tak luput dari pandangan Sakura.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, cih." Umpat Sakura sedikit tersenyum hambar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa dirinya melakukan kesalahan pada Hinata. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu? Kenapa sifatnya sangat sulit ditebak.

**~oOo~**

Naruto memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan tapi bukan papan tulis yang tengah ia tatap, melainkan bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depannya.

Beberapa kali menghela napas sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemana perginya Hyuuga-chan dan Sakura-chan?

Naruto menoleh ke belakang tepat ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di pojok paling belakang. Bangku milik Sakura. Rasanya hampa tidak ada suara cekikikan Sakura yang tengah bergosip dengan Ino meski tengah dalam pelajaran sekalipun.

Sebuah kertas tergeletak di atas meja Naruto, setelah Naruto kembali ke posisi semula. Diraihnya kertas tersebut.

'Sakura pergi ke mana?'

Ah.. surat dari Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. Naruto menulis balasan di balik kertas tersebut. 'Aku tidak tahu.'

Setelah memberikan kertas tersebut Naruto lebih memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara dua lengannya. Memejamkan mata dan berharap pelajaran berakhir dengan cepat.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang seolah tidak mempunyai semangat hidup hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng pelan.

.

Saat jam pelajaran selesai. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto keluar dari kelas sedikit berlari mencari keberadaan Hinata. Pasalnya setelah berebut tempat untuk makan siang Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun bahkan Hinata tidak masuk dalam kelas.

Apa hinata marah? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Pikiran liar Naruto mulai menguasai akal sehatnya.

"Sakura-chan, dimana Hyuuga-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolah sambil meminum susu kotak.

Sakura melirik Naruto malas-malas, "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia kembali menunduk, menghabiskan susu yang ia cengkram dengan keras sampai kotak susu tersebut sedikit rusak.

"Eh? Benarkah tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto duduk di samping Sakura karena merasa tingkah Sakura sedikit berbeda. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bertengkar lagi dengan pacarmu?" tebak Naruto.

Sakura mendelik. "Aku lupa kalau aku punya pacar." Ujar Sakura sekenanya. Ia menyenderkan kepala pinknya di bahu Naruto. "Naruto-kun, apa salah jika aku memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya? Seperti memanggil namamu, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan dan Sai-kun."

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Tanggap Naruto sekenanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia marah?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, menghela napas panjang mengingat bagaimana reaksi Hinata tadi. "Aku sedikit terganggu karena reaksinya setelah aku memanggil nama depannya."

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto melirik iris mata Sakura yang tengah menerawang jauh.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Sakura. Naruto tersentak saat mendengar nama Hinata.

"Gadis itu.. dia seperti mahluk asing. Aku tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sikapnya juga sering berubah-ubah." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Sambar Sakura. Ia memeluk lengan Naruto, memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh pria yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura lalu tangannya merangkul pundak Sakura. "Kau selalu begitu pada wanita yang kesepian, kan? Seperti Yamanaka-san yang menjadi anak broken home, kau mendekatinya karena merasa memiliki nasib yang sama sepertimu." Naruto tahu betul bagaimana Sakura. Dia hanya akan mendekati orang-orang yang menurutnya senasib dengannya.

"Kesepian adalah hal yang paling menakutkan. Dimana dunia akan menjadi sangat dingin dan memalingkan muka darimu."

"Hahaha.. sudah jangan bahas hal itu. Aku tidak suka kata-kata itu." Potong Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura mendelik "Itu karena kehidupanmu juga sangat suram. Apa lagi masa lalumu." Sakura menyikut perut Naruto.

"Itai.. karena itu jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku tidak mau hal-hal seperti itu membuat kita lemah." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Menghela napas panjang kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura.

Naruto berdiri dari bangku taman, sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, "Sudah ya, aku mau mencari Hyuuga-chan, sepertinya dia marah padaku karena merebut tempat makan siangnya." Naruto terkekeh.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya." Sakura berteriak dan hanya dijawab dengan lambaian dari tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba suara dingin dan juga berat mengusik indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke yang sudah duduk sambil memangku kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memeluk Sasuke senang. Ah, rasanya Sakura sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

**~oOo~**

Gadis bersurai merah menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menatap ke luar jendela dan mengabaikan rumpian dari gadis-gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

Karin cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis tak ayal banyak wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karena ingin numpang pamor. Karin juga tidak pernah merasa keberatan, selagi tidak ada yang mengusik-nya maka dirinya akan dengan senang hati membagi dunianya.

"Oh ya, Karin. Aku dengar kalau kapten tim basket adalah sepupumu, apa itu benar?" tanya salah satu teman Karin.

Karin mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mirip? Kalau tidak salah ibu dari Naruto Uzumaki memiliki rambut merah yang sama sepertimu. Ah, marga kalian juga sama-sama Uzumaki meski kau saudara dari Ibu-nya. Kenapa Naruto tidak memakai marga dari ayahnya?"

"..." Karin diam, dia tidak menanggapi ocehan dari teman-temannya yang sangat suka merumpi.

"—Atau jangan-jangan Naruto tidak memiliki ayah?"

"Heh, kenapa bisa begitu?" sahut teman Karin yang lainnya.

"Jika dia punya ayah, bukankah dia akan memakai marga dari ayahnya."

"Wahh.. benar. Atau jangan-jangan dia anak haram."

"DIAM!" Karin menggeprak meja. Dia sudah sangat geram karena obrolan mengenai saudaranya tersebut.

"TUTUP MULUT KALIAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Karin mendelik menatap satu persatu temannya. Ah, apa mereka pantas disebut sebagai teman?

Karin meragukan semuanya. Apa mereka benar-benar menganggap Karin sebagai teman?

Karin melenggang pergi. Ia tidak mau emosi menguasainya, lebih baik menghindari mereka dari pada harus berkelahi dengan wanita-wanita merepotkan seperti mereka.

Karin terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut blonde tengah berlari tak tenang. Irisnya menyipit mengamati dengan jelas pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

'_Jika dia punya ayah, bukankah dia akan memakai marga ayahnya?'_

'_Wah benar.. Atau jangan-jangan dia anak haram.'_

Karin mengeratkan cengkraman genggamannya saat mengingat kata-kata itu. 'Baka, bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum dengan beban seberat itu?' ujar Karin dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari sana. Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menyendiri di dalam perpustakaan. Ia membuka-buka buku hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Brak!

Dua gadis yang tampak lebih dewasa dari Hinata membanting pintu perpustakaan hingga mengakibatkan suara bising dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya wanita berseragam sangat sexy, rambut hitam panjang dan pony rata hampir menyerupai rambut Hinata hanya saja rambutnya sedikit ikal. Sebelah gadis tersebut ada gadis lainnya yang berseragam tak kalah sexy-nya. Rambut coklat diikat atas mengembang dengan pony samping.

"I-iya, se-senpai." Jawab Hinata melirik dua wanita itu.

Wanita berambut Hitam sedikit ikal menyeringai, ia menarik kerah baju Hinata. "Jadi kau yang sudah menyelakai Sasori ku?" ujarnya sinis.

"Psstt.. Aiko, bukankah dia gadis yang katanya cacat itu?" bisik teman Aiko.

Aiko memincingkan matanya menatap gadis berambut coklat tersebut, "Benarkah, Yui?"

Yui mengagguk.

Aiko melepaskan cengkraman dari kerah Hinata, menatap Hinata lekang-lekang yang saat ini tengah tertunduduk di atas kursi perpus.

Penghuni lainnya hanya menonton kejadian tersebut tanpa sedikitpun berani untuk ikut campur. Sedangkan penunggu perpustakaan yang saat itu tengah tertidur tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan kebisingan tersebut.

Aiko kembali meraih kerah seragam Hinata. Menggeretnya hingga tubuh kecil tersebut mengikuti langkah besar Aiko. Hinata di bawa ke luar, ke tempat dimana tidak akan ada guru yang melihatnya.

"Senpai, apa yang akan—"

Plakk!

Aiko menampar pipi Hinata, tatapannya tajam seolah ingin menguliti Hinata hidup-hidup.

Hinata memegang pipinya, perasaan marah berkecambuk di dadanya. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka, kenapa mereka membullynya?

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sasori-kun? Kukunya patah karena dirimu." Aiko terlihat sangat marah pasalnya Sasori adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai meski Sasori selalu menduakannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasori, bahkan saat ia mendengar Sasori 'kecelakaan' ia langsung mencari tahu semua, bagaimana dan siapa pelakunya?

Hinata terkekeh sangat dingin. "Kuku?" tanya Hinata mengulangi perkataan Aiko.

"Benar, kukunya patah karena terkena bola." Ulang Aiko menekankan kata 'kuku.'

Plakk!

Hinata menampar pipi Aiko sangat keras. "Sakit?" tanya Hinata sedikit menyeringai, "Apa kuku Akasuna-senpai patah sampai sesakit itu?" lanjut Hinata.

Aiko mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Hinata. Menghimpit Hinata di dinding. "Kurang ajar..! adik kelas sudah berani dengan kami?"

Yui tak tinggal diam dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai kakak kelas sudah diinjak-injak. Ia membantu Aiko untuk menghajar Hinata.

"Ada apa di sana?" Naruto mengernyit mendapati kumpulan siswa yang tengah berkumpul menonton sesuatu.

Naruto mencoba untuk mendekat dan melihat, tapi seseorang mencegah Naruto. Naruto melirik pria berambut coklat dengan iris lavender. "Hyuuga-senpai?" gumam Naruto. Naruto berjinjit mencoba melihat 'tontonan' tersebut. Irisnya melebar saat melihat Hinata tengah diapit dua wanita.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Neji masih menahan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" balas Naruto sedikit berteriak, dia tidak habis pikir. Di sana adik Neji tengah di bully tapi Neji tetap tenang menonton kejadian tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?"

"Aku tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur urusannya. Begitupun dirimu.. jangan coba-coba untuk ikut campur."

"Tapi dia itu adikmu! Seharusnya kau melindunginya. Kenapa kau bertingkah acuh padanya? Bukankah seorang kakak harus melindungi adiknya?" Naruto menatap tajam ke iris Neji.

"Kakak? Ck, seorang kakak tidak harus ikut campur dengan masalah adiknya. Dia bisa mengatasi semuanya. Tidak perlu memanjakannya, dia bisa melakukan pembelaan sendiri. Jika dia terus di tolong dia akan terus bersikap manja, baka."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menolongnya, biarkan aku yang menolongnya." Naruto meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji tepat di lengannya.

"Baka! Tunggu dulu, kau akan aku lepaskan jika keadaannya memang parah. Tapi untuk saat ini.. biarkan Hinata membuka matanya. Aku ingin dia melihat sekitar."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, senpai?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya setelah berkali-kali mendapat pukulan dari Yui dan Aiko. Rambut indigo Hinata terlihat acak-acakan karena sempat adu jambak dengan mereka berdua, pastinya Hinata yang kalah karena Hinata hanya sendirian.

Hinata didorong kasar hingga terbentur dinding dan tersungkur jatuh. "Inilah yang akan kalian dapatkan jika melawan kakak kelas." Ujar Yui lantang memperingatkan adik kelas lain yang tengah menonton.

Di sudut terlihat Karin tengah berdiri memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tengah menunduk. "Senpai, bukankah hukumanmu terlalu kasar untuk gadis cacat seperti dia?" ujar Karin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah meliriknya. Karin menyeringai seolah ingin mengatakan 'Rasakan.'

"Apa kau membelanya?" tuding Aiko karena Karin sudah terlalu lancang untuk bersuara.

Karin terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku membela bocah angkuh seperti dia?" Karin berjalan mendekati Hinata, diraihnya dagu Hinata. "Lihatlah senpai, bahkan dia tidak menangis setelah kau hajar habis-habisan. Bukankah dia terlalu angkuh untuk mengeluarkan air matanya."

Aiko dan Yui mengernyit. Mereka terdiam memperhatikan Karin dan Hinata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura kuat seperti itu? Kau itu lemah, jika kau disakiti berteriaklah dan meminta bantuan pada temanmu. Ah, aku lupa, kau tidak punya teman, kan? Mana ada seseorang yang mau berteman denganmu jika kau bertingkah angkuh seperti itu." Karin menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata, "Terimalah hukumanmu."

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Karin, ia berhenti memberontak dan seketikan terpatung di tempat.

Karin berdiri menghadap Aiko dan Yui, berjalan dan mendekat lalu membisikan sesuatu pada mereka berdua. 'Senpai, kau berhasil membuatnya terluka.' Tatapan Karin datar bahkan sekilas pun Karin tidak menatap Aiko dan Yui.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura berlari dari arah taman lalu membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Tatapan mata Karin dan Sakura bertemu, mereka memang saling membenci sudah sejak lama.

"Senpai, yang mencelakakan Akasuna senpai bukan Hinata, tapi aku. Aku yang sudah mendorongnya."

Aiko dan Yui saling adu pandang. Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, berojigi meminta maaf.

"Aku memang tidak tahu permasalahnnya. Tapi perlakuan senpai sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap dewasa, apa senpai tidak malu memukuli gadis cacat yang tidak berdaya?" timpal Sasuke yang datang bersamaan dengan Sakura.

Aiko dan Yui terdiam. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Sasuke terlebih bukan Hinata yang sudah mendorong Sasori. Aiko mengibaskan rambutnya, "Cih, anggap saja semua ini hukuman karena sudah berani menggertak kakak kelas." Aiko melenggang pergi tanpa meminta maaf dan tanpa meluruskan permasalah tersebut. Yui mengekori Aiko. Mimik wajah keduanya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Mengabaikan Karin yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua, Sakura membawa Hinata pergi menuju UKS.

Naruto terdiam, kini giliran dia yang menahan Neji. "Senpai, apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?"

"..."

**~oOo~**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Hinata meski tidak terlalu banyak.

Hinata duduk di atas ranjang UKS. Mengernyit karena merasakan perih yang menjalar dari luka-luka yang terkena obat antiseptik dari Sakura.

"Gomen ne, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan kekacauan tadi. jika kejadiannya akan jadi begini, aku lebih memilih ditampar Akasuna senpai dari pada harus mendorongnya." Air muka Sakura berubah menjadi sedih. Hinata celaka karena ulahnya.

"Uhm." Hinata menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tengah mengusap pelipis Hinata dengan kapas. "Sakura-san tidak salah. Akulah yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak melempar bunga itu ke wajah Akasuna senpai."

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap Hinata lekang-lekang, 'Tadi itu aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku?'

Hinata tahu apa yang membuat Sakura tercengang. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengagguk. "Arigato, karena sudah menyelamatkanku, Sakura-san."

_. . . ._

_Hari ini aku punya cerita. Meski begitu menguras emosi. Kenyataan bahwa aku terlalu keras pada diriku membuatku sadar. Mereka tidak nyaman berada di dekatku bukan karena tubuhku yang berbeda. Melainkan sifat tertutupku yang membuat mereka enggan mendekatiku._

_Catatan kecil yang baru aku sadari._

_. . . ._

"Sumimasen." Suara menggema di dalam lorong kelas yang mulai sepi. "Uzumaki-san," lanjutnya mencegah seseorang untuk pergi.

Hinata meraih tangan wanita bersurai merah yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanya nya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi," ucap Hinata. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Karin yang memang tengah menatapnya.

"Cih," umpat Karin. Ia menarik tangannya yang ditahan Hinata. "Terimakasih?" ulangnya. Nada bicaranya sangat dingin.

Karin mendorong Hinata hingga terhimpit dinding kelas. "Jika aku memukulmu sekarang, apa kau masih mau mengatakan terimakasih?"

Hinata terdiam, dia tahu Karin memang tidak menyukainya, hanya saja Hinata merasa Karin tidak sepenuhnya membencinya. Bahkan dalam insident tadi, Karin sudah membuatnya sadar akan satu hal.

"Jika aku memukulmu sekarang, apa kau akan menangis?" tanya Karin sekali lagi. Ia mengunci leher Hinata meski tidak benar-benar menghimpitnya. "KATAKAN PADAKU APA KAU AKAN MENANGIS?" Teriak Karin meminta jawaban.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain," gumam Hinata pelan. Ia menjawab tanpa berpikir sebelumnya, ia hanya mengikuti prinsip hidupnya. Menurutnya air mata tidak harus ditunjukan pada orang lain.

Karin melepaskan Hinata. Membiarkannya terbebas. Untuk saat ini Karin benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Baginya wajah Hinata sangat memuakkan. Ia menatap ujung lorong yang terbias cahaya dan bayang-bayang murid lain yang melintasinya.

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan 'terimakasih' mu. Datang lagi padaku jika kau benar-benar bisa menangis." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, mengeratkan tas selempangnya. Ia berjalan melewati Hinata. "Karena aku tidak mau berbicara pada orang yang sok kuat. Aku tidak suka itu dan aku membenci orang-orang seperti itu," lanjut Karin sedikit berbisik.

Hinata tahu benar apa maksud dari ucapan Karin, hanya saja dia tidak mau menjadi orang lemah yang terus menangis jika disakiti. "Ah, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa seperti itu," jawab Hinata sebelum Karin benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Karin tersentak sesaat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lorong kelas dimana Hinata berdiri saat ini.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang yang tengah mengamati Hinata. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Tapi dia lebih memilih mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya dari pada menanyakan pada gadis yang saat ini tengah menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hoi Hyuuga-chan, kau tidak pulang?!" Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan suara lantangnya.

Hinata menoleh, menatap Naruto yang menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar. "Uzumaki-san?"

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kau bisa ditinggal bus nanti." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk tetap tersenyum dan meninggalkan pikiran sedih dalam dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Wajah sampingnya terlihat begitu indah dan meneduhkan. Eh? Sejak kapan Hinata merasa nyaman dengan Naruto?

"Ano, apa kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Karin-san?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergumam. Ia menunduk tapi yang didapat malah tangannya yang tengah terpaut dengan tangan Naruto. Wajah Hinata memanas, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Karin? Apa kau tadi bertemu denganya?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ya, Naruto tahu batasan dimana ia harus ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dan menurutnya ia tak harus memberitahu bahwa dia mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Ne, Hyuuga-chan?" panggil Naruto karena Hinata tidak merespon sedikitpun. Ia memperhatikan apa yang tengah ditatap Hinata. Kenapa Hinata sedari tadi memandangi lantai.

"Are?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata karena terlalu penasaran.

"Kyyaa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya merah merata, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kelabakan akan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi aneh. Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa cengo karena sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Ugh, aku ditinggalkan jahat sekali. Apa jadwal bus sudah harus berangkat sekarang? Kenapa dia seperti tergesa-gesa begitu?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung akan sikap Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>TTwTT gomenasai minna kalau Vinara ngaret.. TTwTT Vinara lagi WB apa lagi Vinara sekarang udah jarang ngadep laptop. Sekalinya ngadep eh malah nonton anime dan baca manga *plok* ^w^)7 beneran Vinara lagi mode WB, gak mungkin kan kalau ide bisa dipaksain. Ho.. ho.. dari pada ceritanya makin absurd (ini aja udah gaje)<p>

—malah jadi curhat. – *Abaykan.

Gomenasai.. chapter ini terlalu pendek ^O^)/

Thanks yang udah Review Chapter kemarin.. maaf gak bisa bales. Karena rasanya udah terjawab di chapter ini. Kalau soal Karin Vinara belum bisa jawabnya. Masih jadi rahasia.

_**Narukarin Forever, MangetsuNaru, Cand Chan, Sena Ayuki, Rzkamalia1102, BlankZack, Juanda Blepotan, Chess Sakura, Otsukareina14, Soputan, Hum, Gray Areader, Muharifkebumen, Anna Fitri, Reader Tampan, Hinata Hiyuga34, Blackschool. **_

_A/N: Vinara mau ngucapin selamat buat NHL akhirnya NARUHINA CANON (Telat woy ngucapinnya) TTwTT meski telat, tak apa lah, Vinara mau ngucapin sebagai Vinara, bukan sebagai Ochta v hii..hii., Vinara ngerasa kaya mimpi setelah liat beberapa spoiler. Ugh, rasanya kaya terbang ke bulan (?) kkyyaaa.. ternyata beneran Naruhina Canon.. Banzai.. O)9 Vinara seneng banget...! OTP yang selama ini Vinara dukung akhirnya bisa canon. TwT (Kayaknya Vinara kebanyakan curhat) _

_Oke, sedikit pemberitahuan.. Chapter depan bakal lebih lama updatenya. (digampar Reader) _


End file.
